


Save Me From The Monster Within

by Littleanimenerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood, Death (not from any main characters), Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I spell Hanji as that and Eren's last name as Jaeger, M/M, Pain, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Werewolf Turning, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleanimenerd/pseuds/Littleanimenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi lives his life with the curse of inhabiting a monster inside his body. He changes into something that isn't human when the moon is at its fullest each month and goes on a killing spree. He can't do anything about it and tries to bear with the burden on his own with no one knowing of his condition besides his two close friends. He's terrified of what he is and how there is always the chance he will carry yet another innocent person's blood on his hands. Trying to protect everyone from the beast, Eren comes stumbling, quite literally, into one of his classes one day and their relationship takes off. While Levi is terrified of their relationship and fears for Eren's life, Eren just might be able to save Levi from the monster within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to my Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chap fic ever so I'm hoping it will be alright. I've always been a sucker for mythical creature stuff (werewolves, vampiers, etc. you name it) and this is something I've been wanting to write for awhile now along with it being Ereri. I just recently had the motivation to start writing it so here I am. PLEASE KNOW I have no idea how often this will be updated so bear that in mind. I might update it really often (as in maybe a few day intervals to a week) or not often meaning two weeks to more. I'm going to REALLY try and keep up with this fic and update at the latest of 3 weeks. I can become really lazy and unmotivated so if that happens, there will probably be no updates. I will try my best though!!

It’s always there. Always underneath the skin. When the moon draws near, it grows restless. Scratching underneath the surface to be freed from its confines known as Levi's body. Taking control and doing god knows what. He's always fighting it for as long as he can until his strength wears out. The agony growing to the point of being unbearable and yet, he still fights it. It’s worth trying than doing nothing.

It still wins in the end though, no matter how hard of a fight he put up.

The pain isn’t even the worst part. The worst part is the fact that he can see _everything_ that happens. When that thing takes over, it feels like he's stuck in a cage inside his own body and chained down to the floor. He can yell, scream, pound on the invisible walls all he wants, but he can’t break free nor can anyone hear his pleas for them to get away. All he can do is sit there and watch the hell that he causes.

Levi never wanted to be this. Never wanted to be born if it meant going through the possibility of ending innocent people’s lives. Ripping and tearing them apart to the point where they’re unrecognizable. Not even being in his right mind when it happens. Not even being in his own body. All for the beast’s pleasure and satisfaction of killing something.

He's unable to do a damn thing about it.

He can shift at will, but on the night of a full moon he absolutely must and that’s when the beast comes out to “play.” Levi is absolutely terrified that if he does change willingly one day, the monster inside of him will spring forth, take control, and wreak havoc. Although it hasn’t happened in the many times that he has shifted, he doesn't want to risk it. There would be too much guilt. So, the times he does shift is if he finds it absolutely necessary.

He’s been putting up with this curse for fifteen goddamn years. He was bitten (cliché, but it’s true) when he was five. His father had killed the mad wolf afterwards out of hatred and his mother cleaned up the bite the wolf gave him located on his shoulder. Levi didn’t show any signs of anything at first, but wait a year later and the next thing both he and his parents know is he's crying and screaming in misery on the family room floor, scratching at his skin. That’s how his parents end came.

He's twenty-one years old now. Living on his own in a decent apartment with a decent job, that he's surprised to still have, attending Sina University. Just when Levi thought he was at the point of no longer being able to bear the pain of killing innocents any longer, he met Eren Jaeger.


	2. First Day and Meet My Shitty Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of the new college year. We learn a tad bit more about Levi's condition and how Hanji and Erwin came to be apart of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you know? I did end up posting a new chapter the next day. That's an accomplishment for me in my book.  
> Anyway, this is by far the longest thing I have ever written being a 100 or so words short of being 2k. Whoop! I might have the next chapter out in 2 days or something. I'm not sure because tomorrow is Monday which means back to school. Ugh. For those who are waiting for Eren don't worry, he'll be brought in with chapter 3.

First day of the new school year and it looks like it’s going to rain. “Damn it all and everything that lived, that can’t be a good sign,” Levi thought bitterly.

The entire sky was grey as far as the eye could see and it looked like the clouds would release the water they held at any given second. Granted, it was August which meant rainy weather of where Levi lived, but still. Couldn’t it NOT rain on the first day of going back to school? No. No it couldn’t.

He sighed out of annoyance and continued to get ready to leave. He doubled check his bag (also known as a backpack cause that is way too long of a word to say) making sure he had everything he would need. He looked over my apartment making sure everything was locked and made absolute sure that everything was clean and tidy.

Levi’s apartment wasn’t big or small. It was moderate sized and simple. Looking from in front of the door, one would be in a small hallway that soon opened up for one to see the living/family room to the left and a hallway on the right which contained two bedrooms (Levi’s and a guests’) and the bathroom. The living room had some basic furnishings including a three-seater couch, loveseat, and an armchair that was personally his favorite. A small bookcase was on the side of the armchair as well as a small side table and a decent sized flat screen rested on the wall above an entertainment center. If you continue down a little bit past the hallway, you have the kitchen and dining room. Nothing fancy. Just your basic appliances along with a table that sits four.

He bid a quick farewell to his cat, Delmi, while slipping on his shoes. Strange name, but it’s very fitting for her. Delmi means ‘noble’ or ‘noble protector’ in German which is why Levi had picked it. She’s been a noble, little protector of sorts ever since he first met her despite his “condition”. Levi grabbed my keys and left his apartment, closing the door and hearing the _click_ of the lock.

Stepping out of the apartment complex, he tugged his scarf a little bit tighter around his neck and crossed his arms as he made his way to the forestry on his left. Levi had figured out about a year ago that cutting through this several acre forest was an efficient way of getting to school in a decent amount of time. It also served the purpose of hiding himself if he ever felt the need to shift. It might not have been the safest way of getting there, but with what Levi was, nothing tended to come close to him anyway.

It gave him one hell of a view though. He may not have liked the actual month, but he did like what it did to the leaves. Levi was walking through a literal fall wonderland. Different shades of oranges, fiery reds, and bright yellows surrounded him with every step he took. Since it was still early, the only sounds that could be heard was the rusting of the leaves caused by the chilly autumn breeze and the occasional bird. It was so peaceful, he almost forgot where he was going. With a sigh, he walked a little faster to be on time for his first day of hell.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sina University wasn’t anything spectacular. Sure, it was one of the top colleges in the area and offered a variety of majors, but it looked like your average building. White exterior with some vegetation in the front, a huge sign reading ‘Welcome Freshmen!’ pinned up across two pillars, and tables set up everywhere whether for clubs, questions, or schedule pick-ups. Seeing as how Levi didn’t want to join anything (he never did) and already had his schedule printed out from online, he continued to make his way towards the entrance, pushing past any people who were in his way. A pair of arms and legs wrapping around his waist and neck along with a near deafening screech preventing him from going any further than that.

“What the actual hell Hanji!?” Levi yelled while trying to maintain his balance from the sudden weight shift. Said attacker just laughed and continued to latch onto him like the koala or octopus she was. Her accomplice, also known as Eyebrows or Erwin Smith, just chuckled as he walked up to us.

“My ears are sensitive as fuck! You know not to do shit like that!” he continued to yell as he struggled to get the living banshee off of him without falling on his ass.

Being part monster had some advantages when he was a human. Levi’s sense of hearing, smell, and eyesight was heightened along with him being able to run a bit faster than the average person.

Hanji and Erwin are the only two people who know about what Levi really is (besides his deceased parents). He’s known Hanji for a lot longer than Erwin. He first met her in the first year of middle school after seeing how distant he was from the other kids and seeming to be battling an internal struggle. So somehow, someway, this crazy energetic little girl wiggled herself into his life, became his friend while gaining his absolute trust, and found him broken down one day at the back of the school a few days after the moon.

That’s when he spilled everything after her gentle prodding. He told her what he was and how he was an absolute monster after all the terrible things he’s done. How he hated that he killed people and couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t deserve to live after all that he had done. Levi even shifted for her to see what a beast he was. He had expected her to run in fear. Yelling and screaming “Monster! Monster!” But she didn’t.

Instead, she wore a sad smile, crawled on her hands and knees towards him, and wrapped both arms around his fluffy neck while whispering “You’re no monster Levi. Those things you did wasn’t your fault. You didn’t actually _do_ them either. Don’t tear yourself apart for something you didn’t do. That dark past may be a part of who you are, but it’s you and I love you for being just the way you are.”

He was in a state of shock then. She had done the exact opposite of what he expected her to do. He was so relieved and touched that he shifted back and melted into her embrace while letting his tears run freely onto her shoulder. If she wasn’t the definition of a loyal friend, Levi didn’t know who was. Since that point on, she has been with him every step of his life and constantly doing research on his “condition” to try and return him to being completely human. Levi couldn’t be more grateful.

Levi met and told Erwin in a different situation and he swears it was all Hanji’s fault. Hanji and he were sophomores in high school when they both met Erwin in one of their classes. Her being the more talkative one than him, introduced both of them to Erwin. The three of them grew closer over time. They would bicker with one another, poke fun (which included A LOT of short jokes), hang out, do what friends did. Then, Erwin being the very observant person he is, asked Levi why he missed at least two days, per month, every month.

The ‘something scratching beneath the surface of his skin’ before the full moon bit was meant to be taken literally. It starts about a week before that dreaded day. Combined with the ache in his bones, the fight to not turn intensifies in difficulty each passing day. That’s why he’d miss school about two to three days before the moon each month so that way he can prepare and focus more on not turning until the last possible moment.

Having come up with many excuses specifically for this question, he had told Erwin it was for family reasons. What Levi didn’t know, was that apparently Erwin learned quite a bit about him from the she-devil Hanji. She told him things like how his parents died when he was young (a different cause of course), Levi lived with his uncle, he had practically no other family, etc. Basically, Erwin knew a lot about him that he hadn’t told him himself nor didn’t really want him to know yet. Thus, Erwin called his bullshit and his suspicion was raised.

While Levi was busy trying to think up of a good enough excuse, Hanji blurted out the one thing he’d wished she hadn’t spouted out of that big mouth of hers in the many years he’s known her.

“He changes!” is what she had said.

Erwin immediately raised one of his huge eyebrows and questioned them. “’Changes’? What do you mean? How?” That then led to the two of them trying to convince Erwin that he had heard wrong.

Both Hanji and he sighed in defeat. They had made sure he promised them that he wouldn’t tell a single soul what they were about to tell him otherwise Levi would rip his throat out and Hanji promised to castrate him before he did. After Erwin swore he wouldn’t, they had all walked into the middle of some empty alley in the middle of the town they lived in at the time and began telling Erwin Levi’s dark tale. He had ended up shifting for Erwin too to make it even more believable. At first, he stared in surprise. But that soon turned into awe. To both his and Hanji’s surprise, Erwin said he promised he would help Levi in any way he could. Ever since those events, the three have been stuck together like glue.

After them witnessing what Levi is, and him telling both of them this too, Hanji knew damn well his ears were sensitive as fuck. Yet, she continued to do shit like this.

“Are you just going to stand there and enjoy the show instead of getting this crazy woman off of me?” Levi said to Erwin who was standing a few feet away from them, enjoying the show.

He chuckled one more time and walked towards them with that smile still on his face and began to remove the limbs of Hanji off of him. After five minutes, Levi was finally free of her and immediately smacked her on the back of the head which supplied him with a satisfying ‘ow.’

“You know I hate it when you do that crazy four eyes,” he said.

She chuckled along with “What? I can’t give my precious little midget a hug after the break?”

“You literally saw me a week ago at your own apartment no less and you don’t need to give me a hug while bursting my eardrums on top of it,” he replied while supplying a glare. He was still rubbing his ears to make that annoying ringing sound go away.

“Well I for one am glad that we get to see each other again even if it’s here,” Erwin joined in and brought the two of them into a group hug, much to Levi’s distaste.

They finally separated and continued to talk and catch up on the week they had all been apart. That subject eventually turned to their schedules and they checked to see if they had any classes together. Levi had one with Hanji and one with Erwin. While Hanji had a very different major from both Levi and Erwin, she somehow managed to discover their classes and took at least one that was somewhat related to her own major. Erwin, checking the time, told them all that they should start heading to their first class. They all waved goodbye and promised to see each other later. Levi then made his way in the opposite direction of Hanji and Erwin to his first hour of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any who are wondering: Levi, Hanji, and Erwin are all the same age (21) they are just months apart.
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions. All are greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I have a tumblr (which is pretty much full of Ereri or if you want to talk) ~ ‘kittynkatty’


	3. Introducing: The Freshmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are finally introduced, the reveal of everyone's major/future job is made, and Levi and Eren see each other for the first time! (yay!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a special shout out to two of my commenters who gave me suggestions for a major to give one of the characters. Those two people are Filianoxnoctis (I think I spelt it right and I'm so sorry if I didn't. Copying and pasting wasn't working. Their account can be found in the comment section. Check them out and support them) who gave the suggestion of someone majoring in biology and my own irl, best friend who, on here, goes by Hikaru-senpai who gave me a suggestion for Mikasa. I can't express how thankful I am that you two gave me an idea and I am proud to say that I did use both or your suggestions. Filianoxnoctis, I'll try my best to get all info about geophysics correct! Hikaru, I twisted yours around a little bit but I still kept the general idea. Again, thank you two so much!
> 
> Without further adieu, chapter 3 which starts out with Levi's pov. P.S. ~ ~ ~ ~ means a time skip along with a mix of the characters' pov and an 'X' is the beginning sign of a pov change along with whose pov the story is changing to. You'll see what I mean.

Levi’s day hasn’t been complete shit. It could have been better, but where it’s at right now will have to do. Since it was the first day, most of each class was spent with introductions, hand-outs/syllabuses, required textbooks, and everything else one would do on the first day back to college.

One-word summary: boring.

He only had one class left to grace with his presence which was evidence analysis, but he had a bit of time in between before he was required to be there. This was the time frame that Erwin, Hanji, and he had agreed on to meet one another.

It didn’t take long for Levi to find Erwin and Hanji in the front of the school. Hanji was jumping up and down like a child so they weren’t hard to find. From a distance, Erwin looked like he was trying to disappear with his hand being held over his face and his head shaking back and forth. Levi wouldn’t blame him. Hanji was able to draw everyone’s eye to her and everyone within a 20-foot vicinity with all the energy she has.

Levi was within their hearing range and commented, “It’s not hard to find you two with this little kid being nearby.” Hanji who just smiled.

“Hello to you too shorty.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “So, what are we doing in the next…” he checked his phone, “twenty minutes I have of freedom?”

Erwin took his hand away from his face and answered. “I was thinking we all head to the nearby café and have a quick, warm drink before we come back here.”

“Sounds fine to me.”

Hanji answered with a nod and started to happily prance off. Crazy four eyes.

Wings of Freedom is a small and cozy café ran by a cheery man named Hannes who was drunk more than half the time Levi saw him. It’s located about five minutes away from Sina and was tucked in-between two larger buildings. When you entered, a bell chime went off above you and were met with the invading smell of coffee beans, cinnamon, and sweets. The ceiling was painted a deep, rustic red with hanging lights held inside clear, glass jars. Behind the counter, what the café served was written on chalkboards and the wall was made of deep, colored brick while the other walls were painted a light brown. The tables were all made of wood and the chairs were black steel with their cushions being a cherry red-brown. There were some stools with the same color scheme as the chairs along with taller standing tables scattered throughout the café. Overall, Wings of Freedom was a nice place to relax, study, do your work, and meet your friends at. Their tea and coffee wasn’t half bad either.

Hanji ordered a sugary hot chocolate with whipped cream, caramel, and nutmeg, Erwin ordered plain black coffee, while he had Earl Grey tea. The three of them made their way to one of the tables and first nursed their drinks to warm up from the cold weather.

Erwin spoke first after taking a long drink of his coffee. “How have your guys’ classes been so far? Mine have been normal. A bit more detailed and in depth than last year, but overall the same.”

Hanji immediately answered first. “Mine have been spectacular! Every single one of my classes seem that they are going to be interesting throughout the entire year. I can’t wait until my professors actually start letting us use the equipment and actual autopsies!”

Levi huffed, “That’s because practically everything excites you when it comes to science and the body Hanji.” She pouted in response.

He shrugged and answered Erwin. “Mine have been fine. Just boring lectures and introductions so far. I can’t say for my last one though.” He took another sip of my tea.

“That’s good to hear from the both of you. It’s good to see that we all aren’t completely brain dead almost after the first day.”

The trio fell into a brief silence after that. Each one thinking of what to say next while focusing on the warmth in their hands. This gave Levi the time to think about the three of them and where they are now.

Levi was majoring in criminal justice and minoring in criminology. He was planning to become a detective in the future. Not necessarily for the sense of danger and excitement, but more for the “know your enemy” saying. If and when he needed it, he’d be able to cover up any of the killings and disappearances he caused from inside sources. Levi would have the knowledge of exactly how the police did their work when investigating a murder. Every element they investigated, every test they’d run. All of it he would use to his own personal advantage to avoid any connections being made that could lead to him.

Hanji is majoring in pathology and minoring in hematology. She had vowed to help Levi in any way she could all those years ago and this is exactly what led to her newfound love of the human body, both inside and out, as well as the science that came with it. Earning and working toward a degree in pathology and hematology meant running tests with equipment and materials she wouldn’t have access to otherwise and making further progress to figure just what the hell Levi had inside of him. She is confident she will solve the mystery of him someday and when that happened, she planned to work as a forensic pathologist for a higher authority in society where others can utilize and put her skills to good use. She’s passionate and practically married to both subjects. She may be a pain in the ass at times, but he was grateful for her being in his life.

Erwin, like Levi, is majoring in criminal justice and minoring in criminology. The main difference between Levi and him is that Erwin plans to have a higher authority in the police force and his classes are different than Levi’s due to him previously taking law related classes back in high school. He is aiming for being a Commissioner in one of the big police forces in some giant city one day. In case the police found any connections between Levi and any of the killings in the future, Erwin planned to prevent that from happening. He was very crafty and convincing. He possessed an odd skill of twisting others’ ideas around that would no doubt drop any suspicions anyone had of Levi. Along with the help of Hanji, he would be able to divert any crime away from him.

The two of them had a common goal in mind in the end; protect Levi. Erwin planned that if Levi was still what he was by the time the three had finished their education, he wanted to make sure they all stuck together. That meant all of them, without a doubt, would be working under the law. Erwin and Levi more so than Hanji. He would have most likely make sure they stuck together anyway even if Levi was cured.

Levi doesn’t think any of them had any objections to that though. Hanji would still be able to work with a human body, Erwin would be in his place of high authority, and he would no doubt drag Levi along with him to second-in-command or rank while Levi worked to pursue his own career. With Hanji’s knowledge, Erwin’s authority like figure and brains, along with Levi’s brawn, they were a deadly trio.

Back to the present, the three had talked the next ten minutes away. Varying from subject to subject and insulting one another until Levi said he had to leave and would see them later. They hollered their ‘see you laters’ to him while he waved his hand to confirm he had heard them. He then started to make the five-minute trip back to Sina and into his last class.

A few people were scattered inside the classroom when Levi walked in. None were paying attention to who walked in through the door though which he was grateful for. He made his way towards the back and took a seat at a double seater table. He pulled out the book he had to spend a fortune on as well as a laptop for notes should he need it if this professor was going to teach the class anything besides telling them what they were going to be learning.

He was killing time by texting Hanji and Erwin by the time other students came into the room. It was soon filled with the exception of the seat beside him and a few others around him by the time class began. These people were smart. They knew and could feel he didn’t want anyone near him. They were probably too afraid of him anyway which is something Levi didn’t mind and used to his advantage.

The professor came walking in a few seconds after the scheduled time and immediately started to get down to the first day cycle: Introduction of themselves, telling everyone what to expect in the class, the grading system, etc.

They were droning on about the different topics of analysis’ they would be learning when Levi heard the footsteps somewhere down in the hallway with his heightened hearing. The breathing of the person matched their footsteps; frantic and rapid. They sounded like they belonged to someone who was running to a class to either not be late or already were.

Levi was expecting them to past by the classroom when they drew nearer, but when they didn’t, he heard the unexpected fast opening and banging of the door along with a mass of brown hair attached to a body that was keeping itself from falling over.

The person who had just came stumbling in was male. At the moment, he had his hand resting on the door with his head bent down while breathing in heavily and mumbling “Damn door, didn’t expect it to open so easily.”

When he finally caught his breath and raised his head, he stared in Levi’s direction of all the ones there are to choose from and he was met with wide, stunning green-blue eyes.

X Eren’s P.O.V.

_Why was I always late for the most important things? Why?_ Eren asked himself as he was literally jumping around his bedroom to get his other shoe on.

The first day of Eren’s first year of college and he was running late. Great way to start the school year, Eren. Gold star for him.

When he finally got the other damn shoe on, he did a quick run over of his room which looked like a tornado had blown through it. Eren wasn’t very far off considering clothes were scattered here and there, a few papers, his bed was unmade with the blankets overturned and tossed wherever, and a few candy wrappers on the floor.

_I’ll clean it later._

He grabbed his bag and raced down the hallway into the kitchen. Eren’s two other roommates/best childhood friend and adopted sister, Mikasa and Armin, had been sitting on two of the five chairs they owned for the past ten minutes sipping coffee while Eren’s whole fiasco was going on.

“You guys could at least feel a little bad for me,” he said as he threw a piece of bread into the toaster to make a quick breakfast.

Mikasa drew her attention to Eren and away from her old, red scarf he had given her when they were nine. “Why would we feel bad for you if you were the one to cause yourself to be late in the first place Eren? On a side note, is that all you’re going to be wearing today? It’s chilly outside and it looks like it’s going to rain.”

“Because you two didn’t tell me when school started or when we were going to be leaving!” Eren yelled while vigorously eating his toast while pouring some of his own coffee.

Eren was wearing simple, form fitting jeans with black and white converse along with his favorite tannish colored long sleeve shirt that tied at the top along with an army green parka with a fur lined hood. “And I’ll be fine Mikasa. I’m warmer than the average person, remember? I’ll even carry an umbrella with me in my bag if it will make you feel better.” She nodded her head in approval.

“Eren please don’t talk with food in your mouth. Mikasa and I actually told you that information a total of ten times yesterday while also leaving you a note on your phone to set an alarm.” Armin never once looked away from the paper he was reading.

“I never heard any of that.”

“That’s because you don’t hear a majority of anything when you’re busy playing video games.”

“I had to beat that final boss and it definitely wasn’t a good time to pause it! Ugh whatever. That’s not important.” Eren finished downing the rest of his coffee. “I’m ready let’s go.” Off to the fifteen-minute walk to Sina they went.

~ ~ ~ ~

Eren was amazed by the size of Sina. This place was huge! Tons of tables set up all around the front, each one serving a different purpose, students everywhere, a cheesy banner welcoming freshmen hung up. Overall, is was a nice looking university.

He, Mikasa and Armin at some point made their way to the right table to pick up their schedules and decided to look at the others which were mainly for joining clubs. Mikasa joined martial arts while Armin joined a geophysics club. Eren didn’t join any for none peaked had his interest. If he needed to learn anything fighting wise, he would go to Mikasa. Practically anything else, he could go to Armin. He was pretty much a library in the body of a person.

Mikasa was wanting to be a personal fitness trainer so the martial arts class made sense. She wanted to stay in shape, so what better way to do that than join a fitness based club? Armin was planning to get his PhD in geophysics and become a teacher of said physics. Taking a geophysics club would help prepare him along with his many other math, geology, and physic based classes.

Eren was taking classes for a completely different matter than the both of them. He was taking classes based on the idea of law and criminal justice. For what branch of law, he hadn’t exactly decided yet, but he has about two years to think about it so he was in no rush to make any hasty decisions. He wants to be able to do some good in this world and bring in people to pay for their wrongs. The murders of his past were never found and brought to justice like he had wanted, so he planned to prevent that from happening to others and save them from the wasted hope he had held onto for so many years.

Armin snapped Eren from his dark thoughts. “Eren, do you even know what just happened in the time you spaced out?”

He looked around and saw most of the other students of Sina walking away from the front and into the building. It clicked right away. “Is it time for classes?” Both Armin and Mikasa nodded.

Eren groaned. “Alright, alright. I know what you guys are probably going to say. Yes, I will pay attention in my classes and outside of them so I’m not late to any. Yes, I will see you two later. I’ll text you and maybe we can meet up.”

“Remember to stay out of any fights too,” he was scolded.

“Mikasa, you’re not my mom and everyone here are grown adults. I’ll be fine, okay? I promise I won’t get into any.” He gave both of them a hug which they both returned. “We’ll see one another soon.”

“Good luck to all of us!” Armin was sure happy.

The trio then parted ways to begin their day.

~ ~ ~ ~

Four hours later, all three of them finally had some spare time in between their next class to meet up. They had all checked their schedules during the four-hour time frame and agreed to meet up in front of the school. Once the three of them had rejoined, they found a bench near a tree on the school grounds and started talking about their day.

“All of my professors seem pretty knowledgeable in what their teaching and I couldn’t be happier about that.”

“Sounds like your day has been pretty good then Armin.” He smiled and nodded.

“Well how about you two? How are you liking your classes?” Armin asked in turn.

“Fine. The professors seem alright. Same goes for the actual class.” Quiet and short responses as usual for Mikasa.

“Mine have been pretty similar to the both of yours. They seem interesting enough. I’m not looking forward to having homework again though. Now that I think about it, since you guys joined those clubs, do you have to go to some sort of meeting or something after school?”

“For me, yeah. I have to go in after school every day except for Fridays and weekdays for practice, but today it’s mainly for introduction. I’ll will make sure that you two know in advance when I have to go to practice though” Mikasa answered.

Armin nodded. “Similar to my own schedule with geophysics although not quite as often. I have to meet with them today after school too. The meetings are somewhat randomized, but they let us know the schedule for the new week’s meetings the week before.”

“You both have busy schedules then. I wish you two the best of luck with that. I know that you two will do great anyway without luck.” They both gave Eren bright smiles as their forms of ‘thank you.’

They then mindlessly chatted about anything and everything else. Varying from the strange behavior of one of Armin’s professors to the huge mole a professor of Mikasa’s had on the side of her nose. It was complete nonsense, but it made our day all the better. Their mind’s drifted away from the responsibilities and future struggles of college until Armin happened to check his phone.

“Hey Eren.”

“Hmm?”

“Didn’t you say you had a thirty-minute break before your last class started?” His brows were furrowed.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?

He showed his locked phone screen to me. “Because your next class starts in two minutes and I know that your classroom is on the other side of the building from where we’re sitting.”

Eren stared in horror. “Oh shit! So much for me trying to keep better track of time! I’ll see you guys later back at the apartment okay? See you and wish me luck!” He then started running as fast as he could. He could sense Mikasa and Armin shaking their heads in disappointment.

~ ~ ~ ~

He was so late. At least by ten minutes. Class has surely started already by the time he figured out just where the hell he was. He probably would have gotten there by now if there weren’t so many damn hallways. This place could be a maze if you were in the right portion of the building.

He had ended up taking one wrong turn at some point and bam, he was running around clueless trying to find the classroom that wasn’t even near him. By the time he found a map of sorts, he was a two-minute run away from the classroom. He was praying that the professor would have a heart and be kind to a poor freshman like himself. Or better yet, the professor was late themselves.

Yeah right. Eren just didn’t have that kind of luck.

He had finally turned into the right hallway and saw the room at the end before it split off into two other hallways that led to who knows where. Eren started sprinting again to the door, breathing heavily. If someone were to see or hear him right now, they probably would have thought he was running from some murderer.

Eren made it to the door and twisted the handle, but apparently this specific door of all the other ones he had used opened as if it weighed nothing. Since he was pushing it open with way too much force, it opened and hit the wall with a loud _bang._ He started to curse the door and how it was way too easy to open while he was catching his breath.

When he finally possessed the ability to breathe a bit normally again, he lifted his head up from where he was slouched over and his eyes met with a pair of slightly surprised, steely blue-grey ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy I put Hannes in this story. What do you know? Hanji's order of hot chocolate is my exact same order whenever I go to Starbucks during the winter. That shit is good, leave me alone. Also, Eren in a green parka is one of my personal favorite kinds of Eren. I couldn't resist putting it in. Shush.
> 
> Eren and Levi are in the same room together and have made eye contact! *gasp* Interaction between the two will be the main focus in the next chapter so I will try to get that done as soon as I possibly can. Oh, and I'm sorry if there doesn't seem to be a lot of dialogue between Hanji, Erwin, and Levi. I really needed to move along to introducing Eren which will finally get this stories' plot rolling. There will be more in the future though. I promise that much.  
> Again, another huge thank you to the two mentioned above for giving me suggestions!
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions. All are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading! I have a tumblr (which is pretty much full of Ereri or if you want to talk) ~ ‘kittynkatty’


	4. Maybe Rain Isn't Such a Bad Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi bonding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy of how this chapter turned out though because it's practically all bonding time between Eren and Levi.

Levi would be lying if he said that he wasn’t surprised by the kid’s sudden entrance. He had jumped a little at the sudden noise the door made. More than anything, he’s really surprised the wall didn’t have a hole in it after how hard the door hit it. On another note, his eyes have been transfixed on the other’s ever since he raised his head.

They were beautiful to say the least. They were as wide as saucers, but because of that, he could make out a few shades of green and blue - is that gold he can see as well? -they held. Calling them turquoise wouldn’t be the right color to describe them. There was more green in them than the usual turquoise which had more of a blue tinge. They resembled more of a polished stone of jade in its natural state or even a dark emerald. He wasn’t sure at all how to describe what he was seeing. He could see the wonder and strong determination hidden underneath the surprise that was currently there. Levi was in love with them.

His eyes traveled away from his face and to the rest of his being. He was slightly younger than himself. Probably by a year or two. He had a mop of unruly, chocolate brown hair atop his head with bangs that parted in the middle. It contrasted nicely with his slightly tanned skin. He wasn’t scrawny nor was he packed with muscle either. Toned is what he most likely was underneath his clothing that he wanted to take a peak under.

_Wait, what?_

Speaking of clothing, he really pulled off the parka he was wearing. It complemented him pleasantly, but mostly his eyes.

_What is it with him and his eyes? Dammit Levi, stop._

He looked tall judging from his lanky looking limbs. Taller than him which, he hates to say, isn’t very hard to do. Still, from where he was on the floor, it looked like he’d tower over Levi by at least a good four inches.

While he was staring and taking Eren in, Eren was doing the exact same thing to Levi.

His first impression of Levi was bored and stoic. While he was on the floor and having some sort of moment with him, he had gotten a good look at his face. He had sharp, steely grey eyes that looked like they could pierce right through his very being and know all his secrets in an instant while hiding his own under lock and key. He could see the slight raise of his thin eyebrows and the ever so slight widening of his eyes though.

He was like Mikasa then. Most of his emotions would be seen through his eyes, not his face.

His hair was pitch black with his part being a little off center to the right and was in the style of an undercut. It looked nice and the dark color of his hair went very well with his pale skin. His mouth was, and looked like it has been for a while, in the shape of a frown which added to the look of ‘I don’t give a single fuck. Leave me the hell alone.’

He had a narrow face and sharp jaw along with a sharp, but cute button nose that Eren found adorable. It looked like he had some muscle in that small frame of his too. Oh yeah, he looked pretty short too from Eren’s view. Eren had no doubt in his mind though that this man could hand Eren’s ass over to him in .2 seconds flat.

Eren could have sworn he saw Levi’s eyes looking over him the same way Eren was.

The professor finally snapped the both of them, mainly Eren, out of their zone out moment.

“Who do you think you are? Barging into my classroom and disturbing my lecture,” they said angrily.

“I’m really sorry. Honestly, I am. I was trying to find my way here, but got lost since I don’t know the school layout that well with me being new here. When I finally figured out where I was, I rushed here as fast as I could. I didn’t expect the door to open as easily as it did though which caused me to practically fall into and disturb your class,” Eren answered with all too much honesty.

“What is your name young man?”

“Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

 _So that’s what his name is._ Levi mentally noted.

“Well Eren, being that you’re new, I’m going to overlook this for today only and I’ll forgive you for the door as well. That thing has caused more ruckus than anything in the years I have taught here which includes the students I’ve had. You aren’t the first one to do that. Just go take a seat and don’t cause any more interruptions,” the professor said while rubbing their temples.

“Thank you and I won’t,” the kid- no Eren –said and started to hurriedly get off the floor.

He then started walking in Levi’s general direction. There was no way Eren was going to sit next to him. There were plenty of other open seats in the room next to people who would likely be much better company than he was.

Was Eren really going to choose the spot next to him?

Eren wasn’t even paying attention to where his legs had brought him in truth. He wasn’t even aware of what was really happening. He just agreed to wherever his legs led him which happened to be right next Levi. He hadn’t known this of course or even Levi’s name for that matter. He was far too busy drowning out what the professor was saying and thinking of what had just happened.

Eren plopped himself down in the chair beside Levi which was supplied with a big sigh. When their professor started to talk again, it didn’t look like Eren was listening. Not like he really needed to though. He was staring in the professor’s overall direction so, Levi spared a glance at Eren and he could catch just enough of his eyes to see they had a glazed over look over them. He wondered if he even knew where and who exactly he was sitting next to.

The guy he just made eye contact with for what seemed like an eternity who was on the other side of the room. That’s who.

Eren was having similar thoughts. What did he and this guy just have back there? They had only been staring at one another for only a few moments, but it had felt like hours. It was clear he was checking Eren out. He was pretty sure he was at least. His eyes were flickering to various points of his head and body. Was that guy interested in him? Eren knew he was.

He was very good looking despite his rough exterior. His eyes seemed to hold some sort of secret despite how far away from him Eren was. He was mysterious and it was drawing him in.

He was such an idiot though. Making an entrance like that. What was he thinking? Why didn’t he slow down before opening the door? He made a complete fool of himself.

Their professor ended up finishing their introduction about ten minutes early and said to go ahead and do whatever. Just don’t destroy the room. Then, they left. Everyone else took the time to clean up their belongings and leave while others lingered to talk to friends. Levi, on the other hand, took this time to take a closer look at Eren’s face as discretely as he could while putting his own things away.

He had a strong jaw with a narrow nose and narrow face. His lips were overall a neutral color, but they had a slight pink tinge to them. Levi didn’t see a single scar, mark, or blemish on his face. Even with that glazed film over his eyes, they were still vibrant regarding their color. Overall, he was pretty good looking.

No, he can’t be in those types of relationships. Hanji and Erwin are already endangered just from them being his friends. Feeling anything more than that is all the more dangerous and would cause pain for both sides. Just look at his parents. Levi clearly remembers what happened to them and what happened to himself after they died. He need to get these damn thoughts out of his head while he still can. He can’t let it happen. He’ll only regret it.

He shouldn’t and couldn’t let himself feel anything more for anyone besides friendship. He shouldn’t even feel that, yet here are Hanji and Erwin. He was a constant danger to them, but despite that, they willingly choose to stay by his side. He didn’t want to hurt anyone that he held dear and those two were definitely on that list. The event with his parents was enough. He had been devastated. It almost destroyed him. Now, he kept himself from feeling anything more than friendship towards anyone. Levi made sure he built his walls up and kept them strong. He’s been doing very well before this green-eyed kid perked his interest.

Levi decided that he should get Eren’s attention if he wasn’t going to come out of his zone anytime soon and be left alone in here. He did so by snapping his fingers twice in front of Eren’s face. When that didn’t work, he switched to waving his hand and saying ‘hey’ a few times. Even that wasn’t working.

 _This brat._ He finally resorted to flicking his forehead. Hard.

That seemed to do the trick because he instantly made some strange noise and sat up straight in his chair while bringing a hand to rub at the spot Levi had flicked. Eren stared at him a moment processing how close both he and this stranger were. Eren could now see that with their proximity, the guy’s eyes were actually blue. At a distance, he mistook them for grey, but up close, they were a beautiful cold blue.

Coming back to reality, Eren looked like he was about ready to retort judging by his mouth opening, but then got a good look around the room. A small ‘oh’ came out instead.

“Uh I guess I should thank you and apologize for that. So, thank you and sorry,” he said bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck.

Levi waved my hand at him dismissively. “It’s fine. Consider it payback as for the entrance you made earlier.”

He winced a little. “Oh yeah. Sorry about that too. That was pretty embarrassing on my part.”

He nodded at Eren, grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. Levi could hear the slight ‘taps’ coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw the downpour. It must have started during the lecture. It was coming down hard too. He swore mentally.

Apparently had said it out loud because Eren looked in the direction he was and saw what he was cussing about.

“This class was my last one for the day so, as a thank you for bringing me out of my daydreaming, I can walk you to where you live. I have an umbrella with me,” Eren said.

Levi shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I don’t live to far from here anyway.”

“But by the time you get there, you will for sure be soaked to the bone! It’s raining really hard out there. Please. I insist.”

 _Was he pouting?_ This brat will be the death of him. He was so kind, caring, and willing to help a random stranger. Levi just couldn’t reject his offer.

He sighed. “Fine. Do what you want, persistent brat.”

He gave a full-blown smile in response, teeth and all. God, it could have cured cancer and Levi could have sworn he heard angels singing. It was so bright and joyful. So full of glee and enthusiasm. And it was all pointed towards him because he merely agreed to let Eren cover him from the rainfall. He felt a slight heat come to his cheeks and he looked away with a mumbled ‘brat.’ Both of which, didn’t go unnoticed by Eren.

Levi wanted to see more of that smile.

**_He just can’t._ **

Eren, seeing as how he never took anything out in the first place, grabbed his bag and indicated with another small smile that he was ready to leave. Levi turned on his heel and started to lead the way to the front entrance. Eren must have taken his umbrella out soon after they left the room because when Levi looked behind him once they had reached the front doors, Eren already had it in one of his hands. Levi stepped outside with Eren in tow and opened the umbrella while holding it above both of their heads in the process.

“What’s your name by the way? I know you know mine already because I basically introduced myself to everyone,” Eren asked.

“Levi.”

“Levi,” Eren repeated. He liked the way his name sounded rolling off Eren’s tongue.

Eren, in turn, couldn’t fight how right Levi’s name sounded when he said it.

Levi then started to lead the way to the woods.

~ ~ ~ ~

Levi, while familiar and comfortable with the forest path, Eren couldn’t help but be on edge.

He had heard stories, although few, of some deaths that originated from this forest. He had been told that if he didn’t want to meet an early grave then don’t go in it because the forest was a jumble of trees, shrubs, and plant life. If he didn’t die from getting lost in this maze of woods, then the wildlife would guarantee his death. He had to ask.

“Are we going into the woods?”

Levi kept his gaze forward as he spoke. “Yeah. It’s a lot quicker if I go this way instead of going around.”

Eren made a noise of acknowledgement although he still thought this was a bad idea. Levi sensed his unease.

“You look like you’re going to shit yourself. Relax, kid. I’ve been going this way for a long time. Just stick to me and you’ll be fine. Unless you want me to hold your hand while we walk through the scary woods?” he teased.

He tilted his head towards Eren’s direction with that last part and he could see the mirth dancing in Levi’s eyes along with a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Haha you’re just so funny. I’m a big boy now. I can handle a simple walk through the woods. You’re not that much older than I either so why do you keep calling me a kid and brat? You’re not secretly some vampire or something who’s actually a hundred years old trapped inside a twenty-year old’s body, right?” he questioned.

Levi let some air out of his nose, indicating a laugh of sorts. “No, I’m not some undead being. You aren’t far from the ‘twenty-year old’s body’ part though. You were off by a year.”

“Isn’t that a relief,” he joked. “So, you’re twenty-one then?”

Levi made a hum of agreement. “Two years older…” Eren thought out loud.

They continued to walk through the woods and made so many turns in the past five minutes that Eren had lost track. He didn’t even know where they were anymore. Levi said that he had been this way many times, but just how did he know where to go? Eren didn’t see any buildings in the distance or trails, yet Levi seemed to be walking on some invisible path that he couldn’t see.

“Hey, Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you know exactly where we are going? I mean, I trust you know where we are and how to get to your apartment, but everything is starting to look the same to me.”

Levi didn’t answer right away. He was probably trying to think of how he himself knew where to go.

“During the first few times I came through here, I looked for specific markings that wouldn’t drastically change when the seasons did and something that the animals couldn’t alter too much.” They made another slight turn. “After walking through here more and more, I remember when my mental mark was coming up and that soon turned into me just knowing when to turn. Now, I know the way from my apartment to the school and the other way around like the back of my hand.”

“That’s pretty handy actually. In case you’re ever running from someone, I guess you know the perfect way to lose them while they would be lost in the woods.”

He shrugged. “I suppose.” Another moment of silence. “We’re almost to my apartment actually. Just another minute or two and the trees should open up to the road.”

True to his word, the trees did end and open to the paved road. They crossed and continued down the sidewalk to their left. Another minute later, they came to a stop at, what Eren assumed was, Levi’s apartment complex. It wasn’t anything spectacular. Just a simple building that the average college student could afford. Levi pulled him from him thoughts.

“Well this is where my apartment is so this is where we part ways.”

“I guess so. Nice walk by the way. Through the woods I mean.”

“Yeah. That’s one of the pluses from going to school that way.” Another awkward silence.

“Do you live far? I can drive you home if you need me to need me to,” Levi said ending the awkwardness.

Eren started waving his hands wildly. “Oh no! It’s fine! I offered to walk home with you and besides, I don’t live too far from here. It’s within walking distance.” Levi raised his eyebrow at that, but he seemed to brush it off.

“Okay. Well. Thank you by the way. For going out of your way just to keep me dry from the rain I mean.”

“It’s no problem. I wanted to anyway as a thank you for earlier.” Levi nodded.

“I better start going then. I’ll see you tomorrow maybe?” Eren asked as he started turning around. He got a hum in return.

He had taken maybe five steps before he heard a barely audible “See you tomorrow, Eren” over the sound of rainfall. Eren couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. He had said his name and he loved the way it sounded when Levi said it.

When Eren got to the end of the street and was getting ready to turn the corner, he took a chance and looked back to where he had left Levi. He could just barely make out the turning of a mass of black hair that soon disappeared inside the building.

Several minutes later when he walked through the door of his shared apartment, he still had a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions. All are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> I have a tumblr (which is pretty much full of Ereri or if you want to talk) ~ ‘kittynkatty’


	5. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are given more depth, Eren's past is revealed, and Armin is an awesome friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even plan for this chapter to happen. It just wrote itself and used me as its slave. I guess it was needed though to develop things a little bit more...
> 
> Sorry if things seem a little rushed here but the reason being (if it does seem like it is) is because I'm wanting to get to the main plot already which will begin next chapter. And in order for things to seem more reasonable, I guess you can say, I needed Levi and Eren to be closer for the things I have planned to happen in the future. Granted there is going to be a time skip which means undetailed Ereri development, but hey. This happened and I'm rolling with it.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving by the way! I know I'm 2 days late but eh. I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving. Lastly, due to school starting up again Monday, future chapters will most likely be uploaded on the weekend. They may be uploaded during the regular week, but I cannot say for sure. Expect a chapter once every week or every two weeks is all I can really guarantee. Now, the chapter that wrote itself and is the longest by far for some reason I can't explain.

The walk with Eren had been… enjoyable. The two didn’t talk much nor did Eren try to engage a long held conversation which Levi was glad about. He didn’t feel like talking in the first place and the two of them were still practically strangers. Besides, he was too busy focusing on the vague scents and the sounds of other wildlife that had been muted by the rain.

The explanation Levi gave Eren as to how he knew the way through the woods wasn’t completely a lie. He did know the way there and back like the back of his own hand however, what he told Eren was how he used to find his way when he first moved here. With the seasons changing and the addition of animals screwing with shit, it’s nearly impossible to find a landmark that wouldn’t alter drastically within the next few months. That was when his sense of smell came in handy when his landmarks seemly vanished into thin air.

Levi does have a car as well. He just doesn’t use it often due to him being perfectly capable of walking the short distance to school and wherever else he needed to go. The only times he did really were trips to the store.

When he offered Eren a ride, the words had come out without his consent. Levi didn’t mean to say them, but he was certainly thinking them. After Eren had said he didn’t need one and where he lived wasn’t too far, Levi doubted him, but he didn’t push the subject. He couldn’t risk attachment.

Levi really was fighting himself once Eren had turned around to say goodbye. He tried to spew out something that sounded pleasant, but all that came out was a lame “See you tomorrow, Eren” that he’s not even sure Eren heard. After that, Levi watched him walk all the way down to the corner only for him to look back and find Levi staring at him. He quickly changed that by retreating into the building as if Eren could see the slight heat Levi knew was on his face from being caught staring.

Levi didn’t even know why he was staring at Eren in the first place. Sure, he was nice and Levi was grateful for him covering his ass from the rain, but why did he continue watching him until Eren was almost absolutely out of his sight? No explanation came to mind as to why he watched him like some stalker.

These thoughts continued to haunt him as he entered his apartment and was meet with a ‘meow’ from Delmi along with her wrapping herself around his leg. After giving her a brief petting session, Levi got out the work a few professors had given him (with Delmi sleeping on his lap like the attention hog she is) which he addressed with a sigh.

Three hours later, he was feeding Delmi, himself, changing into some flannel pajama bottoms along with a loose, black t-shirt, and was soon having a group text with Hanji and Erwin while lying on his bed.

 **Erwin:** How was your guys’ last class?

 **Hanji:** Fantastic!!!!! We got 2 do all kinds of amazing thingz!

 **Levi:** Isn’t that what you’ve said about all your classes crazy four eyes? Mine was fine and mostly uneventful except for this kid basically falling into the classroom.

 **Hanji:** Yeah but its TRUE!! I cant WAIT to get down n dirty with it all. Oooo tell me what happened!!

 **Erwin:** What happened, Levi?

 **Levi:** You’re too excited for your own good shitty glasses. He wasn’t able to find the classroom and once he realized where he was, he more or less sprinted to the room. Since our door opens easily for some godly unknown reason, he slammed it open and stumbled onto the floor.

 **Erwin:** I think I know which classroom you’re talking about. They still haven’t fixed that? I think someone did almost the exact same thing when I was in that classroom. I feel bad for the young man **.**

 **Hanji:** AWWWW poor baby! Did the teacher let him off the hook??

 **Levi:** You would think after people constantly doing the exact same thing for years they would have fixed the door by now. Yeah he got off pretty easily. Was told not to do that shit again more or less.

 **Levi:** Oh and for some odd reason, he looked straight at me after he was collected enough to look up again. He was gawking at me more or less.

 **Erwin:** Maybe they never will. He looked up at you? Did you look back?

 **Hanji** : Did u stare back?! Were u 2 having a moment?!?! Was he cute?! GIVE ME DETAILS

 **Levi:** I did stare back at him but I was looking at him to begin with. Who wouldn’t after someone made an entrance like that? We were not having a moment shitty glasses.

 **Erwin:** I can see that, but don’t you think it was a little strange that he stared at you instead of the professor that, I’m assuming, was right in front of him?

 **Hanji:** U didnt answer the 2 nd question!! You MUST have found him cute!!

 **Levi:** I found it a little weird but didn’t think anything of it. I do not find him cute Hanji. If it will shut your trap, he did sit next to me after getting off the hook and covered me from the rain when I went home as an apology.

 **Erwin:** That was sure nice of him. Did you get a name?

 **Hanji** : I LUV THIS BOY How dare u not find him desirable? Yeah give us a name! U had to have at least gotten that otherwise I’ll give u hell for it!

 **Levi:** Yeah yeah I got a name but only because he announced it to everyone. His name is Eren.

 **Erwin:** I’ll have to meet Eren someday.

 **Hanji:** Eren is my new favorite person. Ive made it my goal to meet him and thank him for being nice to a big grump like you.

 **Levi:** Fuck you too, shitty glasses. It’s late and I’m done talking to this moron. See you guys tomorrow.

 **Erwin:** Be nice to each other. Goodnight you two.

 **Hanji:** I love you 2 my angry penguin. Sweet dreams!

Levi rolled his eyes at both of their responses and put his phone down on the side table. He flipped off his lamp, gave Delmi a final pat who was sleeping next to him, and fell into a sleep filled with green and blue colored eyes.

Next Day

The day had gone relatively the same as the day before with the exception of Hanji prodding Levi at that very moment to give her a description of Eren.

“Pleeease Levi?” she said while drawing out the ‘e’ and putting both of her hands together basically begging him. “I’ll quit pestering you for today about it if you tell me what he looks like!”

“I said no.”

Erwin decided to join in. “I would just go ahead and do it Levi. She will more than likely stop pestering you if you tell her. Right Hanji?” She nodded her head enthusiastically.

Erwin may not have said it out loud, but Levi knew he was as curious just as much as Hanji was. Maybe not as extreme, but curious nonetheless. Levi may not have been able to read him most of the time as he could with himself and everyone else he met, but he could see the interest in his blue irises. Levi sighed as he gave in. “Fine. Only because you’re annoying the hell out of me.”

“Hooray!” she yelled way to happily.

Levi gave another sigh as he began his description. “He’s tall, has a mop of brown hair that looks like a bird’s nest, has a slight tan, he isn’t scrawny or super buff, he’s toned if anything, and he has these beautiful eyes that I can’t even begin to describe. They’re a mixture of green and blue with hints of yellow. They aren’t teal or turquoise, but that’s the best comparison I can make.”

Hanji had a huge grin on her face while Erwin had a knowing smile. They both looked at each other and an unspoken conversation was made which pissed Levi off. He hated being out of the loop; especially with a situation like this.

“What the hell are you two smiling about and why are you two looking at each other like you both know something that I don’t?”

Hanji answered his question. “Levi, do you know what you just said? About Eren’s eyes?”

He gave her a confused look while still looking bored and uninterested. “I said that they’re eyes I can’t give a good description to and the best comparison I can make is teal and turquoise?”

Erwin shook his head. “While that was a thoroughly detailed description of his eyes, you said something else about them.” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“What else did I say?”

Hanji giggled and said “You called them beautiful.”

His brows furrowed. “No I didn’t.”

Both of them shook their heads. “Yes you did, Levi. Hanji and I both heard you say it very clearly.”

“You both must be hearing things or your ears are shit because I definitely did not say that.” Levi glanced at his phone. “I don’t have time to argue with you two. I have a class to go to.” He stood up and said a quick goodbye to Hannes.

After Levi left and making sure he wouldn’t hear what the two friends were saying, Hanji said to Erwin “He totally has a thing for him.” Erwin nodded in agreement.

~ ~ ~ ~

Levi had not called Eren’s eyes beautiful in front of Erwin and Hanji. There was no way in hell he did. Their hearing must have gone to shit because he wouldn’t dare say anything like that in front of them. Eren probably got compliments like that pretty often or had people talking about them all the time. They were exotic, unique, he hasn’t seen anyone else with eyes like his. Why would someone not talk about them?

Why would Levi have any reason to call them beautiful in the first place? It’s not like he liked Eren or anything. He was good looking, that was for sure. But Levi, without a doubt, did not like him. Not at all.

While he was busy within his own mind, he hadn’t notice Eren sit beside him so when Eren spoke, Levi jumped.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just asking if you were alright because it looked like you were thinking really hard about something. The lines between your eyes were creased more than they probably should be.”

“While that is pretty damn creepy brat, I needed to come out of my thoughts anyway.”

He gave a short laugh, but lost the playfulness right after. “Are you sure everything is okay? You looked pretty deep into your thoughts.” He looked genuinely concerned. His eyes were filled with worry. For him.

“I’m sure everything is okay. Just something my two idiot friends and I were talking about earlier. Don’t worry your head over it kid.”

He frowned at the nickname. “I told you yesterday, I’m not a kid. I’m only two years younger than you.”

Levi gave a small smirk and tuned to look at the front of the room where the professor had just come in. “I’ll keep calling you a kid or brat until I find the need to call you by your name or until you deserve it.”

He pouted even more and gave a small huff as he pointed his attention to the front of the room as Levi had.

Levi let out a short chuckle. “And you wonder why I call you a brat or kid when you pout just like one.”

Before he could retort, their professor had started talking and the lesson began.

~ ~ ~ ~

An hour later, class had ended. Fucking finally.

Levi was putting a notebook away when Eren started talking.

“Do you mind if I walk with you through the woods again today? Both my friend and sister have clubs after school so…” he trailed off leaving the rest unspoken and hoping Levi would get what he left unspoken.

Levi smirked a little and looked at Eren from the corner of my eye. “I don’t know brat. Can you? Are you sure you won’t piss yourself like you almost did yesterday?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty confident I won’t be shitting my pants today or ever, you asshole.”

“We’ll see about that and yes I do have one.”

Eren groaned and followed Levi out of the room and to the front of the school where they made their way to the woods like yesterday.

Eren seemed to be more comfortable around Levi than he was yesterday. Both because of how he held himself and how he initiated a conversation.

“What are you wanting to get your degree in at Sina? I’m thinking of either criminology or criminal justice.” he said.

“Criminal justice for my major and criminology for my minor,” Levi answered. “It’s not bad to have something in both if you’re wanting to do something with the law which I’m assuming is what you’re wanting to do based on your possible majors and the class you share with me.”

“Yeah, I want to have a job involving the law although I’m not too sure what area yet. I will get there though. No matter what,” Eren stated.

He stopped talking then and Levi was still walking until he noticed that his footsteps were the only ones crushing the leaves on the forest floor. He looked behind him and Eren was staring at the ground with a distant look in his eyes. It looked like he was remembering something.

Levi walked over to him and snapped his fingers in front of his face to call him back to the present. He blinked several times until he focused on Levi’s face which was slightly annoyed.

“Don’t space out on me like that brat.”

“Sorry.” It came out as a murmur.

Levi sighed for the god knows how many time today. “If you want to talk about it while we continue walking then I’m all ears. If it will get you to not space out on me then by all means, do tell.” He may have sounded disinterested, but there was some small part of him that wanted to get to know Eren better. His past included.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck before he began walking and talking again. “When I was ten, my adopted sister, Mikasa, and I had come back home one day after school. We walked home since the walk wasn’t very far and we lived in a pretty safe community. Anyway, we came home one day and found the front door locked. That was strange because you see, my mom never left the door locked when we came home. It was always unlocked so we could walk in and we would lock it afterwards.”

Eren started to frown when he continued. “We knew right away that something wasn’t right. We ended up entering through our back door, which we had a key to, and it was too quiet in the house. It was never quiet. There was always noise whether it be from my mom cooking, cleaning, the t.v, whatever. Something definitely wasn’t right. We had only looked in two rooms when we saw the shattered glass from a window. Figuring someone was still inside, I grabbed a knife from the kitchen. We were frantic. Throwing caution to the wind at that point. We found my mom only a few rooms later.” He clenched his hands into fists and he gritted his teeth.

Eren let out a shaky breath. It wasn’t until a few moments later when he said, “There was blood everywhere. Her body was covered in it, from head to toe. She had been multiple wounds on her body more than likely from a knife. Mostly in her chest. I’m guessing she had put up a fight before she was killed. That’s what I like to think at least; I wouldn’t put it past her to fight until the end. While my sister and I had been staring in horror at my mom’s body, one of the three men that broke in walked into the adjacent room. To put it briefly, I gave him the same treatment as my mom had been given. The second one had come up behind me and was starting to strangle me, but after saying a few words to sway Mikasa to save me, she took the knife I had dropped and rammed it to the hilt in the man’s back. The third, seeing as how we killed two of his men, took off like the coward he was.” Eren let out a sigh and his expression changed from fuming to gloomy before he spoke again.

“I had hope that he would be caught some day. Thrown into jail to pay for what he had done to my mom as well for the other crimes that he had been found guilty of. I held onto that hope for a year before his body was found with a gun near his hand. He had been declared to have committed suicide by the police. The bastard took the easy way out. He didn’t want to face what he had done. The lives he had ruined. He was satisfied and decided to end everything just like that. My father was never the same after that too. He grew distant and was the shell of the loving father I once knew. He didn’t even care anymore that he still had two, ten-year-old children to take care of. So, Mikasa and I took care of ourselves until we moved out. Now, I hardly ever speak to him and the only thing he does is pay our tuition and send us a monthly check which we keep in a bank account since we want to live off of our own work.”

Eren had been through a pretty shitty childhood, Levi now knew. Not as worse as his, but still, it was really shitty. Levi knew what it’s like to lose both of your parents especially at a young age. And he basically did if his father acted like Eren said he did.

“Sorry, that was a pretty long backstory of my childhood. But because of that, that’s why I’m here now. I don’t want others to suffer through that same false hope I did and especially not as long. I want to actually catch the murders or thieves that have done wrong and deserve to be put behind bars.”

_You’re speaking to one of those murders Eren. I have done so much wrong. I’ve killed people. I deserve the worst of punishments._

Levi replied to Eren without looking up. His expression didn’t change.

“It’s okay. Don’t apologize. You needed to get it off your chest and you did. I pity you, but I’m not going to say ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ or some shit like that. I may sound harsh, but I know for a fact it doesn’t help. “I’m sorry” doesn’t bring anyone back.”

“Thanks for not saying it and you weren’t harsh at all. I actually appreciate you not saying anything.” A pause. “You’ve lost someone too?” Eren added as an afterthought.

“Yeah. Both my parents. I was younger than you when they were killed.”

“God. What happened?”

“Don’t you think that’s enough backstories for one day?” Levi snapped while turning and glaring at Eren.

He looked alarmed and very afraid at Levi’s sudden outburst. Levi cursed and looked away. “Dammit. Sorry. It’s a sensitive subject for me is all.”

Eren relaxed a little. “No, I shouldn’t have prodded you to tell me when you obviously didn’t want to talk about it. I’m the one that should be sorry. By the way, you’re really easy to talk to.”

Levi gave him a half-hearted glare. “Well that’s a first. If that’s so, then don’t all of a sudden start telling me your whole life.”

“I’ll save you the pleasure for another time.” He could hear the smile in Eren’s voice.

“You’re a shitty brat, you know that?”

“You’re the first.”

Levi rolled his eyes in response which earned him a laugh that was music to his ears.

They soon reached Levi’s apartment complex and had a much easier time saying their ‘see you tomorrow’s. Eren also let Levi know that he wouldn’t be walking home with him tomorrow since his friend and sister didn’t have anything going on after school.

It actually worked out for both of them because Levi didn’t have the class they shared the next day. He only had the class three times a week. He made sure to tell Eren both.

Levi was slightly disappointed they probably wouldn’t be seeing each other the next day, but he was positive he didn’t show it.

Eren soon turned around and headed home while Levi went inside to drown in college work.

X Eren’s P.O.V.

Levi was really good company to be around. He may have been intimidating and had a permanent glare that could kill anyone in a heartbeat if the ‘if looks could kill’ saying was true, but he listened and was a good person in general.

Eren didn’t know why he told his dark childhood story to him. It just sort of came out when Levi said that he would listen if Eren decided to tell him. He didn’t offer the sympathy that others had given him when he told them a much simpler version of the story. Eren was glad he didn’t. He knew what losing parents was like and knew that no matter what others said, it wouldn’t bring them back or make anyone heal any quicker.

Levi’s childhood sounded even worse than his own. How much younger was he then Eren was when his parents were killed? And what was so much worse that made him not want to talk about it? Eren’s mother had been brutally murdered in her own home no less; what was worse than that?

He understood that some stories are really sensitive topics, but for Levi, it didn’t seem so much as sensitive. It was more guarded than anything if his expression and his sudden snap in temper was anything to go by. As if he really didn’t want anyone to know what happened except for the brief, non-detailed version. Eren wouldn’t push him though.

Stepping into his shared home, Eren began working on the assignments his professors had assigned him. He didn’t get very far though for his thoughts wondered off to a certain grey-blue eyed, raven haired man.

What kind of relationship did they even have? Were they friends? Acquaintances? Eren had already shared his dark past with him and he didn’t seem like he was annoyed with him hanging around both in class and after school so Eren figured that was a good sign. He settled on the two of them being friends. Thinking beyond what their relationship was, he thought about who Levi was in general.

He was short, patient in the situations Eren has seen him in, didn’t take shit from anyone, and had a strange thing for poop jokes. Why poop jokes? They were pretty bad, but Eren still laughed regardless. They were stupidly funny.

Thinking back to when Eren about not walking home with Levi tomorrow, he saw a brief flash of disappointment in Levi’s eyes. He was actually a bit unhappy with Eren not being there. He brushed it off sure, but the thought of him actually missing him had caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach and had Eren smiling like an idiot.

That is until Armin scared him which earned him a mixture of a yelp and squeak.

“Were you really that deep into thought that I scared you into making whatever noise that was? Jeez Eren, I don’t think that’s happened before. What were you thinking about that caused that along with the huge smile you had?”

Eren muttered to himself about dying early from a heart attack one of these days before answering him. “I wasn’t smiling.”

Armin gave him a doubting look. “Don’t try to pull that with me Eren. I know I saw you smiling like a doofus. The only time I’ve seen you do that is if you’re thinking about someone you have particular feelings for. Spill.”

Eren looked away. “I have no clue what you’re talking about Armin.”

His expression didn’t change at all when he spoke next. “I’ll tell Mikasa.”

Eren paled. “You wouldn’t dare.” In truth, he knew Armin would, but it wouldn’t hurt to call his possible bluff.

Mikasa could be a real pain in the ass when she wanted to be and that included times like these. She would keep bugging him until she got what she wanted. So, Eren was terrified when Armin pulled that card. He knew his face showed it too.

Armin sure did know if his raised eyebrow was anything to go by. “Oh yeah? Try me.”

“Fine, I give. You’re a real jerk at times you know? Some best friend you are.”

“Yet you still come to me for advice and help on upcoming tests. Tell me already.”

“Just promise you won’t tell Mikasa, okay? Not yet.” His nod was all Eren needed. He knew Armin wouldn’t by that simple gesture.

He inhaled deeply to prepare himself. “I was thinking about this guy I met yesterday.” It all came out rushed and he braced himself for what Armin might say next.

“Oh? And what in particular were you thinking about him.”

“Everything. The type of person he is and how he makes literal poop jokes that are horrendous, yet I still laugh. How he’s patient, doesn’t take shit from anyone, and listens. God and how he looks. He’s gorgeous. He’s short, but I can tell he has muscles underneath his clothing. He could beat my ass in a second. He could probably even beat Mikasa in a fight. His eyes are this steely grey-blue color and has a permanent frown complete with a bored expression on his face 24/7. How his eyes soften a little when he’s deep in thought or he chuckles. His pitch black hair that looks softer than a damn pillow. This cute little button nose he has and how his chuckle is so fucking sexy. He’s a good person with a mysterious atmosphere. I can see something in his eyes that he’s heavily guarding under lock and key. And at the same time, he’s struggling with that secret. I… I don’t know. I just want to help and be there for him. Someone he can trust…” Eren trailed off.

“You like him.” He looked up at Armin quickly and saw he wore a small, supportive smile with sympathy in his sea blue eyes.

“Mm. I think so. After not even two days of knowing him.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“What’s his name?”

“Levi.”

“I promise I won’t tell Mikasa about Levi. You do it when you’re ready to.”

Eren looked at him with an appreciative smile and he gave Armin a hug as he sincerely said, “Thank you Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing the dialogue for Hanji. She's such an awesome character to type for and I love every second of it. Annnnd Eren's feelings are being said and figured out, Levi is still denying his, and Armin is a supportive best friend but knows what cards to pull to get info out of people.
> 
> Like I said above, the main plot of this story will start next chapter. When I will have that out I'm not too sure. I will try to have it out by tomorrow, but I have places to go to and school starts up again Monday so we'll see. If not tomorrow then most likely Saturday or maybe a bit earlier than that. I dunno.
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions. All are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> I have a tumblr (which is pretty much full of Ereri or if you want to talk) ~ kittynkatty


	6. Discovered Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi discovers his feelings, friends meet friends, and a little surprise (sorta kinda) at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy I'm back! I'm soo sorry for not updating when I was hoping to. I really was working on this on the weekend before I said I was going to post and was planning to finish up on the next, but homework kicked my butt. THEN, I had finals the week after (so 3 weeks after I posted last) so I was studying for those. Thus, here I am now. Posting a week late. I'm hoping that the length of this chapter will somewhat make up for my week long absence. I'm on Christmas break though (for 2 weeks) so I will be posting more frequently. I can't give you an exact number, but like Thanksgiving break, my goal will be to post at least 5-7 chapters during this time frame. I'm hoping to post more during my two week vacation since I do have another week from school. No promises. Without further adieu, chapter 6.

Three weeks went by in the blink of an eye and the next thing Levi knew, the second to last week of August had arrived. During that time, he and Eren had grown a great deal closer to one another. They enjoyed each other’s company and that led to more being known about the other.

Eren had shared quite a majority of his life with Levi even after he told him to not share his life story. This ranged from some of the troubling times he had with his father, to how much he loved his adopted sister and his best friend, the clubs said two people were in, and to him being in more fights than he would have liked when he was younger.

Levi, on the other hand, shared very little about himself. He had told Eren bits and pieces of his life, told him the two morons he had that qualified as friends, and a few stories that involved Hanji, Erwin, and himself. All in all, Eren knew very little of Levi regarding his past.

Eren didn’t seem to mind it though. He most likely thought that Levi had things he wasn’t ready to share with him yet. Which was true. Levi had also assured Eren that he would possibly tell him more in due time. He gave Levi a questioning look in response, but seemed to accept the possibility. Levi could see the curiosity and lingering question of _why_ in his eyes even after they had dropped the topic.

Today was a Friday and while Levi usually would have thanked god almighty for the blessing of the upcoming weekend, he had woken up to a soreness that spread throughout his whole body. Every crevice, every muscle, every anything, it was there.

Fuck. It was getting close to the full moon.

On the first day he started feeling any aches or soreness in his body, that was usually marked as the first day out of seven until Levi changed. As the days progressed and the moon drew nearer and nearer, the more pain he felt and the more he struggled trying to keep the symptoms hidden.

Bones and muscles preparing to shift and alter their shape. A monster lying just beneath the surface, waiting to awaken from its slumber once again. Until finally, day seven came by that monster was let out to roam. Losing control and going on a literal man hunt.

Levi couldn’t believe he lost track of time. Damn it.

Levi groaned as he willed himself to get out of bed and take a shower. Warm water helped the aches and pains so he took a shower or a hot as hell bath frequently.

Rubbing his eyes to rid the rest of any remaining sleep out of them, he made his way (and nearly fell face first on the floor because Delmi thought it would be a good idea to walk in front of him) to the shower and turned it on as hot as the dial would allow. He felt temporary relief as soon as the water hit his skin. It soothed his tense muscles and temporarily washed away any troubling thoughts.

Levi scrubbed himself until he deemed himself spotless and washed his hair. Afterwards, he stood in the spray of comforting, hot water while his mind drifted off to elsewhere. He seemed to be doing that lately and Eren seemed to occupy most of his thoughts. Somehow, no matter the topic, Eren always wedged his way into the subject and remained there.

Levi liked his company and had learned to long for it. Most days, he would walk home with him through the forest and they would talk about everything and nothing. On the days he walked home with his sister and friend, Levi found himself lonely while walking on the path home. It was too quiet without Eren walking beside him. Levi missed the second set of footsteps crunching the fallen leaves as they walked. Without Eren there, the trip to his apartment felt like it was much longer.

Levi had grown a soft spot for the bright-eyed teen who manage to worm his way into his life after a few, short weeks. He managed to do even more than that. Apparently, Levi would mention Eren several times during his conversations with Erwin and Hanji. Erwin would gently smile while Hanji had a full out, shit eating grin.

They weren’t afraid to make Levi aware of it either. Bantering to him about it constantly. Levi would tell them both continuously that Eren was just good company to be around. That would then lead them to looking at him with an incredulous look complete with the shaking of their heads.

Levi didn’t understand why they were both doing this. He didn’t like Eren. He was funny, good company, had the guts to actually approach him, and had a bright and joyful personality that Levi could never hope to compete with his own dull one. He wasn’t bad to look at either. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous, his smile was always so sincere, and he possessed the absurd ability to make Levi blush at the strangest of times or over the littlest things. Eren’s even gotten the occasional small smile from him here and there. Hell, he’s pulled more chuckles from me than Erwin and Hanji both have in their many years of knowing him. Eren made his day so much brighter. He made his heart feel like it’s about ready to burst out of his ribcage and…

The realization hit him so hard, he almost slipped and fell onto the shower floor.

The times he would catch himself staring at Eren rather than paying attention to the lesson, the amount of time he spent thinking about him, how his heart would beat faster whenever Eren was around, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the slip of his name in conversation. It made sense. Hanji and Erwin knew from the moment he had first started talking about him. Levi just refused to realize it.

He _really_ _liked_ Eren.

Levi lightly hit his head against the shower wall.

“Fuck.”

This couldn’t be happening. How could he have let this happen? He strictly told himself not to because of the potential danger it would put the other in. Yet, Eren got past the walls Levi had established around himself as if he was welcomed in with open arms.

He couldn’t find any form of fight in his being to conquer these feelings though. He wanted this. He supposed what Eren didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. As long as he was careful, Eren and he should be fine.

Everything would be okay…right?

The shift from hot to cool indicated that he should probably get out of the shower before he froze his balls off. He turned off the water, got out with a towel clinging to his slender waist, and walked out to his bedroom towards the direction of his closet. Getting some clothes on, he toweled dried his hair along with parting and combing it. He made his way to the kitchen to have breakfast before brushing his teeth and grabbing his bag. All the while, Levi had a small smile on his face even after he walked out the door.

He thought even Delmi was worried for him.

 

Like the first day and the days that followed, Erwin and Hanji greeted Levi as he walked through the front gates of school. Despite his happy mood when he left his apartment, as soon as Levi had stepped outside, the reminder of what he would be going through in less than seven days hit him with a revenge. Making itself known that it had never disappeared in his brief moment of happiness. Thus, his mood had turned sour in a matter of seconds. He made it known too if his death glare at any living thing was to go by.

“I would say good morning, but it looks like you didn’t have a good morning at all. What’s got you so cranky, Mr. Grumpy?” Hanji asked in a too cheerful voice.

She received a glare which didn’t affect her in the slightest. “Tch. You tell me how you feel when you wake up with your entire body sore and aching when it seems as though you just ran a marathon the day before when you didn’t.” Both of their eyes widened slightly when they realized what that meant for him.

“It’s that time already? Time really does fly,” Erwin said to no one in particular. “Are you going to do what you normally do?”

“Yeah. Same as always. Vanish for a bit, go deep in the forest, then come back. Make up some bullshit excuse if anyone asks.” Erwin nodded.

“Oh, Levi! I wanted to ask you something now that today is your first day of your cycle,” she yell-whispered.

“You make it sound like I’m on a period or something. What do you want?”

“Well that’s what I decided to call it so deal with it.” Her hands shifted from being on her hips, to one being on her chin and the other crossing across her chest in a thinking manner. “If you really think about the symptoms though, it similarly sounds like you are except in reverse. Anyway! That’s beside the point. What I wanted to ask you is if I could draw some of your blood each day of your cycle.”

“Why the fuck do you want my blood?” Hanji may be a good and trustworthy friend who he trusted with his life, but he wasn’t going to give it to her without good reason. She could be trying to make a clone or something fucked up for all he knew.

“I want to be able to look at it underneath a microscope now that I have one available and full permission to use along with doing some experiments on it. I finally have a chance to learn more about your condition and see if what’s happening involves your bloodstream. Please, Levi?” She looked down to the floor. “I want to help you in any way I can. I promised.” She then proceeded to pout with her hands clamped together. “Please?” To make it even more dramatic, she went down onto her knees too.

He sighed. “Fine.” She jumped up off of her knees and squealed. “But don’t use it to clone me or some other shit alright? I don’t need another me existing in the world.

“I don’t think the world would be able to even handle another you.”

Levi crossed his arms. “Damn right they wouldn’t.” Both Erwin and Hanji rolled their eyes and laughed.

“How about the both of us meet up in the science lab after your last class so we can get this thing going? I’ll see if I can eventually get my own supplies so we won’t constantly be using the schools’ and it’ll be more convenient.” Hanji added on, “Are you going to be joining us oh tall and handsome?” She was referring to Erwin.

Said giant shrugged in response. “I don’t know. We’ll see how the day goes.” She nodded.

“Now then.” Hanji clapped her hands. “Before we all have to go anywhere. Levi, have this morning’s aches been any different than usual?” She then pulled out a notebook and pencil from her pocket and continued to question Levi with wide, eager eyes. “More intense? Happening sooner?”

He raised an eyebrow. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“It’s for examination! I need to know these things!”

“No, nothing is different than usual except for it being a pain in his ass every month.” She nodded and wrote something in her notebook.

“Have you- “before she could say anything else, Erwin interrupted her.

“I hate to say this, but three people are heading our way.” Both Hanji and Levi whipped their heads around and saw that there were, in fact, three people heading their way. One of them being Eren. One of the two strangers was a blonde male who had eyes strikingly similar to Erwin’s while the other was a dark haired, Asian female who had grey eyes. She reminded Levi of himself due to her emotionless eyes and bitch face.

“Hanji, hold your questions for another time. Right now, zip your lip and don’t say a word about any of this,” Levi more or less ordered her in a hushed voice. She gave an affirmative nod and put her notebook away.

Eren came up to them with a small smile that made Levi’s heart melt into mush. God dammit he loved it too much.

“Hi Levi. I saw you over from where we were hanging out at and figured that I could come and say hello along with introducing you to my friend and sis,” he said.

“Oh?” Levi slightly raised an eyebrow. “And what made you think I wanted to talk to you this early in the morning and meet new people?” Levi was teasing him, but his blank expression made it hard to tell that he actually was. He pulled it off too well if his sister’s ‘I’m going to kill you’ face and his blonde friend’s surprised eyes were anything to go by.

“W-well um. I just thought that uh…” he stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck. Must have been a nervous tick.

Levi decided to spare him the further thought that he had done something wrong. “Relax. I was only messing with you.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh. Not funny Levi. I thought I actually made you mad or something,” he said with fake anger.

“No, you didn’t. And what I did was hilarious.” He looked over at the other two with Eren. “So, I’m assuming these are the people known as Armin and Mikasa that you’ve told me about?” He clarified further. “Your childhood friend and adopted sister?”

“Yeah. Armin, Mikasa, this is Levi. He’s the classmate I sit next to in my evidence analysis class.”

The blonde coconut spoke first. “My full name is Armin Arlert. I’m glad I’m finally able to meet you, Levi.” He held out a hand for Levi to shake which he did, firmly. “Eren has told me a bit about you.”

“Has he now?” Levi shot a questionable look at said person. “Hopefully nothing over exaggerated or anything embarrassing.” Eren put his hands up in front of him to claim innocence.

Armin gave a small chuckle and waved his hand. “No, no. What he has told me matches with what I’m seeing and experiencing right now.” Levi gave a noise of affirmation.

Armin was analyzing Levi the whole time they shook hands and spoke. His eyes were constantly flickering over him. Searching. Looking for anything that would set off a red flag. He did squint his eyes ever so slightly at some point like he saw something and was trying to figure out what. Levi walked away before he could see anything further.

He moved onto Mikasa who was trying and failing to look like she didn’t want to kill him right there and now. Levi didn’t initiate anything nor did she. They both stood there having a stare off. Seeing who would back down first. Levi sure as hell wasn’t about ready to. She wanted to play this game, then so be it.

They were brought out of their stare down when Eren roughly elbowed Mikasa in the side and harshly said her name. All she said was a very quiet and forced “I’m Mikasa Ackerman. Nice to meet you, _Levi,_ ” which was filled with absolute disgust and hate. Levi was surprised and baffled of why she had the last name as he did. Maybe they were distant cousins or something. Levi certainly had never heard of her. Nonetheless, his face didn’t betray any of his thoughts.

“Well, allow me to introduce you to these two imbeciles who somehow qualify as friends.” Before he could say anything else, Hanji jumped in and was in front of their faces.

“Hi guys! I’m Hanji Zoe, nice to meet you all! Ignore Mr. Grouchy over there, he’s on his man period or something today.” Levi grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and drug her away from the trio who were more than surprised with Hanji’s strange behavior.

“I’m sure as hell not on some man period and you’re the one who’s pissing me off right now shitty glasses,” he said which didn’t faze her in the slightest. She simply brushed it off with “Yeah, yeah now let me go.”

While Levi was busy bitching out Hanji, Erwin introduced himself in a much more professional manner. “My name is Erwin Smith. Nice to meet you all.” The three of them all shook hands and responded in kind until Eren spoke up.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Eren by the way.” That earned a squeal from Hanji.

“Eeek! Levi! THIS is Eren?! Why didn’t you tell me, asshole! He’s such a cutie!” Hanji proceeded to inspect every part of Eren including pulling his cheeks. “Thank you, Eren, for putting up with a complete grump like Levi.” Levi could see Erwin studying Eren. He soon gave Levi a nod which earned him a ‘Tch’.

Eren, on the other hand, looked like he was about ready to piss his pants with all the prodding Hanji was doing until he processed what she had said. “Wait, Levi’s talked about me?” Hanji finally gave him his space.

“Of course he has! That’s the only real reason I know about you. This shorty over here hardly talks about anything so it’s a miracle in itself that he mentioned you.”

“Keep talking like that shitty glasses and see what happens,” Levi growled out. She waved her hand, dismissing his threat.

“I hope he’s told you good things about me,” Eren said slightly nervous.

“Oh he has. He’s even mentioned how your eyes are so beau- “Levi clamped his hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. Eren was surprised and curious as to why he did so.

Practically hissing, Levi warned “I suggest that if you still want to keep spewing shit out of that mouth of yours, you better shut the fuck up, Hanji.” She seemed to get the hint.

“Fine party pooper. I won’t say anything else.” She leaned over close to Levi and whispered, “He’s a keeper.”

He rolled his eyes and looked at the time his phone displayed. “As much as I would love for this conversation to continue, my class is about to start. I also know for a fact that both your guys’” he referred to Erwin and Hanji “class starts at the same time mine does.”

“Levi’s right. We should start getting a move on,” Erwin said. “It was a pleasure to meet you all.” He flashed a smile.

“Oh, same to you Erwin! It was a great experience to meet the three of you as well.” The blonde coconut said hurriedly.

Levi started walking away then, but heard another pair of footsteps behind him. It was Eren.

“You do seem grumpier today. Are you okay?” he asked with the upmost concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just didn’t get too much sleep is all and some assignments had me stressed,” he lied. “That, plus with Hanji acting like she was, really gets on my nerves.” That was the truth at least.

“I guess I can see why she would make you mad. I like Hanji though. She’s… different, but in a good way.”

Levi looked at him in slight disbelief. “You actually like that maniac? That’s a bad thing. And different? That’s a nice way to describe Hanji. Insane is more precise.” Eren laughed at that.

“You’re such a terrible friend, Levi. Calling her insane. Jeez.” He shook his head, but Levi could see his smile. “Although, I can agree with you on her wild personality being concerning, calling her insane is a bit much. She seems like a really good person despite her enthusiastic personality. Same goes for Erwin minus the craziness. I like both of them. They seem like really good friends.”

Levi nodded. “They are both good people despite getting on my nerves at times. I may act like I don’t like them, but I couldn’t be more grateful for having them as friends. Most times, Hanji is a very happy person, but she’s serious when she finds the need to be. Otherwise, she acts like how you saw back there, pushing my buttons. Erwin had a permanent poker face on so it can be hard to tell what he’s thinking. He’s always been good at accessing any situation though and knows the right cards to play. He can make practically anyone spill if he talks to you long enough. If you don’t want your deepest, darkest secret to be revealed, don’t be in the same room as him if the topic is brought up.”

“Hmm.” He put a hand to his chin and Levi caught the playful gleam in his eyes. “Pushing your buttons, you say? Maybe I should hang out with Hanji in the future.” He laughed when he caught Levi’s glare. “I guess Erwin really does have a good poker face,” he admitted with a small chuckle. “He did seem really proper for just an introduction and I’ll keep that advice in mind.”

“That’s typical Erwin for you,” Levi replied. “And if you don’t want to die an early death, I suggest you keep away from Hanji. Not only will I personally kill you if I have another Hanji pushing his buttons, she’ll probably kill you herself with any of her experiments and prodding.” Eren merely laughed.

They walked together a little longer before they arrived at the section of the building Levi’s class was in. “Mine is this one,” Levi pointed out. Eren had stopped walking abruptly. He had thought it was further down.

“Oh. okay then. I guess I’ll see you later then in our last class?” he asked.

Levi nodded. “Yeah I’ll be there. Wait for about four more hours then you’ll see me again,” he said with a smirk.

“Oh, how I anticipate our next reunion!” Eren declared both sarcastically and dramatically.

“You’re such a shit. Making comments like that.”

“I have no clue as to what you’re talking about.” He shrugged innocently, but his playful smile was still there. “Don’t you have a class to get to?” he asked all knowingly.

“Yeah, I do actually, but some shitty teenager is pestering me therefore, preventing me from getting there,” Levi teased with a small smile.

Eren rolled his eyes at the shitty teenager comment. “Just go to your class already. I’ll see you in a few hours. Until then, survive the day. I believe in you, Levi!” He had a huge grin on his face.

Levi shook his head. “Thanks, I think. You, on the other hand, pay attention in class. I see you going off into another world all the time in so don’t try to play innocent. I’ll see you later.” Levi threw a wave over his shoulder as he started to open the door. Levi didn’t think he was supposed to hear what Eren said next due to how quiet it was said, but he heard it nonetheless.

It was very low and mumbled, but he heard Eren say “See you later. Levi.” Levi quietly mumbled in return “I’ll see you soon. Eren.”

They separate ways to continue the day.

 

X Hanji X

As Levi walked away, Eren took notice and ran to catch up with his quick strides. Hanji shook her head.

“He definitely likes him,” she murmured to Erwin as they waved goodbye to Armin and Mikasa, both of them heading to their class as well. “I have a really strong feeling that Eren likes Levi too.”

Erwin hummed in agreement. “They complement one another very well. Eren is bright and talkative while Levi is the complete opposite.”

“Opposites attract, as they say. I think Eren will be a really good influence on Levi too. I’ve seen Levi smile more in the past few weeks than in the years I’ve known him. He’s much happier since he’s met Eren.” She smiled at the times she had caught Levi smiling unconsciously.

“I’ve noticed that too. I’m happy for Levi, even if he’s denying the feelings he has.” Erwin smiled as well. “Although,” that smile soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown. “I don’t think I can blame Levi too much. He’s scared. Scared of what he is and how he could possibly hurt Eren. He doesn’t want to bring Eren into the life he lives that only you and I know about. Levi deems it too dangerous.”

Hanji’s good mood was partially ruined as well when a frown overtook her features. “Yeah. I think he’s also afraid that if Eren ever were to find out, Eren might reject him and never speak to him again. Levi’s afraid to get hurt himself by letting someone in. But in the short time I’ve heard of, spoken to, and seen Eren, I don’t think Eren is the type to do that. He seems very accepting and cares a lot about Levi along with his well-being. He’s a very caring person in general. If Eren is the person I suspect he is, then if anything, he will want to help Levi. Just as you and I are.” She smiled fondly at the sight of Eren laughing and Levi smiling who were a little bit ahead of them.

Erwin gave a small smile at the sight as well. “I have a feeling that Eren will do just that.”

They continued walking with small smiles and high hopes for their friend. No matter the hardships they both may face in the future, they’ll be there. For both Eren and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having Hanji's pov was the sort of surprise. :) I got the idea at the end of when I was planning to end the chapter so it just kinda happened. I think it turned out pretty good though. I felt like I needed to state Hanji and Erwin's position on the matter of Levi and Eren so there you go. Chapter 7 is in the works right now so expect it fairly soon.  
> Next chapter, Levi visits Hanji, Eren is such a sweetheart, and other shit happens that I can't remember at the moment! I felt like putting this in here so don't expect me to give you all a hint for the next chapter in every ending note.
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions. All are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> I have a tumblr (which is pretty much full of Ereri or if you want to talk) ~ kittynkatty


	7. Visible, Yet Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is an awesome friend, Mikasa finds out, bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING! PLEASE READ: There are mentions of blood and needles in this chapter. It isn't anything bad or too major, just having blood drawn. If that doesn't bother you then go right ahead and read. If this does bother you then by all means, tell me and I'd be more that happy to give you a summary.
> 
> For any who are wondering, Armin and Mikasa's club days are random so I just mention/throw it in there whenever I feel like it. It is a thing though. Go ahead and assume that despite it being college, everyone has classes Mon-Fri and Sat and Sun as their days off. I know people have the choice of taking classes only 2-3 times a week, but just for the sake of this fic (and it's easier to write and plan shit w/o taking class days into consideration) everyone has class Mon-Fri but at different times. Cool? Cool. Umm I think that's all I wanted to mention and/or clarify. I'll write it in later if I do remember.
> 
> Now that that is done, another chapter woo! Don't expect another chapter until sometime past Christmas as I am unable to write those days (duh family and Christmas shit). I made up the title from the top of my head so eyy there's that.  
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!!! (in case I don't update until after then) Lastly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!!!!

Last hour finally came and he was exhausted. With annoying professors and their stupid lectures and long ass assignments for the weekend, combine that with his whole body being sore as hell then he had himself a pretty shit day. Although, Levi was pretty happy to see Eren again.

Speaking of, he came into the room and a smile took over his features when his eyes found Levi’s face. He couldn’t help but give a small smile in return despite his shitty mood. His smile was too bright to be one.

He sat down in the chair next to Levi, as he had for the past few weeks. The smile of his slowly faded to a look of concern as he studied Levi’s features more. Levi turned his head away to avoid his inspecting gaze.

“Levi,” he started. “Are you okay? You look like shit to be honest.”

Levi snorted. “Gee thanks. That makes me feel a lot better.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Levi propped his head on his hand and closed his eyes. “Like I said this morning, I’m tired. Tired from lack of sleep, work, and school. That includes shitty professors and assignments.” He continued to avoid eye contact after he gave Eren his reasons. He had the feeling that somehow Eren would discover the other unsaid reason for his mood if he looked him in the eye. Eren seemed to accept the answer though with an understanding nod.

“I wouldn’t blame you for your mood then. I’d probably be the same way.” Their conversation ended there as the professor came in and started the lesson.

Hooray for another hour long lesson.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Class went by fairly quick. The professor for this class wasn’t as bad as the others. Probably because they finished their lectures early, but still managed to tell them everything that needed to be said in the lesson. Thus, the shuffling of putting supplies away and the zipping of bags was heard ten minutes early before the scheduled end time.

There was nothing Levi would have loved to do more than to go home and curl up in bed for the entire weekend with Delmi, but his meeting with Hanji had him internally groaning. Levi wasn’t bothered by the idea of needles or blood, but since it’s Hanji and with the incident this morning, she was, without a doubt, going to bring it up.

Speaking of staying after school, Eren didn’t know that he wouldn’t be there to walk with him today.

“Oi. Eren,” he said grabbing the brunette’s attention. His head shot up from looking at his bag to Levi. “I have to stay after school today so I won’t be walking home with you. Are you going to be fine walking alone?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I know the way and I’ll be going home with Mikasa and Armin today, so no worries.” He gave Levi a reassuring smile which couldn’t have been more suspicious. He didn’t think too much of it though. “Why do you need to stay after school though? Everything alright?” he tilted his head while asking. He looked like an adorable puppy with his head tilted like that. Levi was tempted to pat his head and ruffle his hair, but refrained from doing so.

“Hanji is wanting me to help her with one of her classes and me being the wonderful friend I am, I decided to help her,” he said tiredly.

Eren snorted. “Right. ‘wonderful friend,’” he said while making quotations with his fingers.

“You’re a cheeky shit, you know that?” He gave Eren a fake glare. Eren merely brushed it off with a laugh that had Levi feeling warm inside. “Tch. I’ll see you later brat.” Levi received more laughter as a reply. Good thing he was walking away from Eren. He certainly didn’t want him to see the light pink that had surly dusted his cheeks if the heat was anything to go by.

 

When Levi arrived at the science lab with the appropriate room number Hanji had texted him earlier, he was met with an empty room with Hanji as its only occupant who had a variety of needles, vials, a microscope, and other tools Levi had no name to place with in front of her.

“Levi!” she yelled. She received a glare and his middle finger in response. She couldn’t seem to get the fact that his ears are fucking sensitive! He was seriously rethinking this and was close to bolting out of the room. He decided to keep his word though.

“So, how was your last class with a certain green-eyed beauty?” she asked while wiggling her eyebrows and pulling on a pair of gloves.

“Like how you would expect it to be,” he started. “We talked a little when he first came in, kept quiet when the professor started their lecture, and talked a little more afterwards.” He sat down on the stool in front of her and took off the jacket he had on.

She frowned. “That’s it?” She pulled out an alcohol pad and rolled up his sleeve.

“Well what else would you expect to happen during class? A make-out session?” Levi deadpanned.

Hanji shook her head. “No, no. I…” she trailed off. After a few seconds of wiping the area where she would insert the needle, preparing a few vials, and prepping said needle, she spoke with purpose. “Levi, how do you feel about Eren?”

His eyes widened slightly, but narrowed right after. “What do you mean ‘how do I feel about Eren?’”

“I mean exactly what I said. Do you see him as a friend or perhaps something more?” She continued to mess with a small tube, but maintained eye contact with him.

He made a ‘tch’ sound and looked away from her. “Of course I only see him as a friend.” His racing heart begged to differ. “Shitty four-eyes,” he mumbled. Levi caught her smile out of the corner of his eye. “What are you smiling about?”

“Levi, the moment I said the name ‘Eren’ you started blushing. I could feel your pulse increase at that exact moment too. Turning your head away and your mumbling only helps to prove my case.” Levi looked at her mildly surprised. He had forgotten she had her finger pressed into her arm, trying to find a suitable vein. It only made sense she could feel his pulse. “Now, I’ll ask you again.” She looked him in the eye. “How do you feel about Eren?”

Levi looked down at the table as he mumbled “You’re right. I do like him. More than a friend. I really like Eren.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” She jabbed the needle into my arm which he almost punched her for.

“What the fuck, Hanji? A little bit of a warning next time?!” he angrily said. Hanji’s eyes widened slightly for a split second, but returned to normal. She shrugged and sat back in her chair and wrote something in the same notebook she had this morning.

“When did you come to accept it?” she asked while connecting a small tube to a vial. Levi watched the crimson liquid as it started to fill the vial.

“This morning.”

“Wow. Pretty recent then.” She exchanged the vial for another. “What are you- “Levi cut her off.

“Just because I like Eren doesn’t mean I’m going to act on it,” he snapped. He knew what she was going to say. ‘What is my next move?’ Nothing. “I’m too dangerous to be around him. We shouldn’t even be friends. Hell, I shouldn’t even have these feelings for him, Hanji!” She exchanged another empty vile for the full one.

“I shouldn’t have let myself get close to him nor should he have gotten close to me. It’s my own damn fault. Despite these feelings I have for Eren, I’m not going to do anything. I can’t stand the thought of him finding out the fucking blood thirsty monster I am or seeing him get hurt by my hand.” Levi slumped in my chair, done venting out his internal dilemma.

Hanji turned the stopper on the needle to stop his blood from flowing freely and disconnected the tube. She spoke while putting the vials and tube away. “Levi. I understand that you’re scared and don’t you dare interrupt me.” She shot him a glare and he shut his partly opened-mouth that was ready to retort.

She sighed. “I know you’re scared. You basically just told me so. You’re scared of rejection and you’re scared for Eren’s well-being. Just from me meeting Eren today and judging from what I already know about him, I don’t think he’s the type to cut ties with someone just because of who or what they are. Including your more special case. Eren is very caring, Levi and you fail to see that. While meeting someone who is part wolf is quite a bit of a surprise, I don’t think he’ll run for the hills because of it. If anything, I think he’ll be amazed by that fact of you and if he does find out what happens to you on the night of a full moon- “

“Which he won’t,” Levi interrupted. Hanji sent a deadly glare that sent shivers down his spine which had him regretting interrupting her in the first place. “Sorry.”

“If he does find out, I have a feeling he won’t run away, screaming in terror. He cares about you a lot, Levi. I’ve seen it. I think he’ll want to help you just as Erwin and I am.” She took out the needle in his arm and quickly put a cotton pad where the needle had pierced his skin. “What I’m really trying to say is that I think you should give him a shot.” She finished by making the final wrap of the bandage around his elbow. She let her hands linger. “I really think it will go better than you think. You’re already a lot happier than you were before you met Eren. You smile more. I even saw you smiling this morning while Eren was laughing. You two complement each other very well.” She gave his arm a small squeeze and a supporting smile. “Give this a chance.”

Levi sighed. He really did want to give this a chance and with Hanji’s reassurance, he felt a bit better in giving a possible relationship a try. “Okay…. I’ll give this a chance. Thank you, Hanji. I needed that.” She gave his arm another small squeeze and let go, continuing to put everything away.

“Oh, if it will make things easier, I think Eren returns your feelings.” She turned back around, making a few clinking noises.

Levi paused in the process of putting his jacket back on. He was slightly shocked at this possibility, but that didn’t last long as a small smile adorned his features. “Yeah.” He looked at Hanji to see she was already putting a drop of his blood onto a glass slide and was about ready to look at it through the microscope. “You’re still staying here?”

She looked up so quickly, her glasses nearly fell off her head. “Hm? Oh yeah. I am. Not for long though. Just long enough to look at this” she gestured to the microscope “and take some quick notes. I shouldn’t be here for too long.”

He nodded. “Okay and Hanji?” she looked at him curiously “Thank you, again.”

A sincere smile stretched across her lips. “Anytime, sweetie.”

He left the room and made his way towards the closet exit to the front of Sina. To Levi’s surprise, a certain green-eyed teen that he so happened to have fallen for, was leaning against one of the brick walls of the entrance. Turns out, Eren still had no clue as to how to get home through the forest and Mikasa and Armin were at their clubs today. That led to him being called a brat and light laugher was heard from the forest as they walked to Levi’s apartment together.

Both wished it had lasted forever.

Monday, 3 Days Before Full Moon-X Levi X

He was seriously considering skipping his classes for the next few days. Levi had already woken up late and he’d be lucky if he made it to my first class. Plus, with each passing day, a new pain or ache would arise and make him more miserable than the day before. he’d probably have to shift soon just to have some form of minimal relief.

_Fuck. My. Life._

Delmi had never been bothered by his condition, so her life went on as usual: sleep, eat, seek attention, receive attention, repeat. Spoiled rotten cat without any worries in the damn world.

Levi groaned as he slowly got out of bed and started to get ready. His mind traveled back to the events that happened over the weekend as he did.

Apparently, getting a microscope, syringes, needles, and etcetera had been a lot easier than Levi had expected. Or maybe it was just because Hanji is Hanji. She had gotten all of these supplies the same day she had first drawn his blood so now, he could go to her apartment each day instead of one of the labs.

Eren had somehow gotten his number too. Levi suspected a certain four-eyes was involved. He wasn’t exactly displeased about it though. They had texted for a good majority of the day and that had led to the discovery of Eren texting just as, but nearly, as bad as Hanji did. It was still pretty bad though.

Slipping on his shoes, Levi said goodbye to Delmi and headed to his daily path that lead to Sina.

 

Levi wasn’t in class yet by the time Eren got there. Granted, Eren was a bit earlier than normal, but Levi seemed the type to be arrive ten minutes early or something. There was only five minutes left until the professor was scheduled to come in. While waiting, Eren’s thoughts drifted to his eventful weekend.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He had no clue how to get back home through the forest. He had walked through it several times with Levi and he did pay attention (sort of), but everything looked the same!

 _You see that tree over there with the twisted branch? Yeah, there was another on just like it a few minutes ago! Finding landmarks my ass. Fuck that_.

He decided to wait until Levi was done doing whatever with Hanji. He didn’t have to wait too long because about twenty minutes later, Levi came walking out of the building. Eren got called a brat and laughter was heard from both of them as they walked through the vibrant colors of woods.

Eren had passed out once he had gotten home, so he didn’t have to mess with the onslaught known as Mikasa until the next day.

“I don’t like him.” Those were the first words that had come out of her mouth that morning.

Eren yawned. “Good morning to you too. Who are you talking about by the way?” He spotted Armin on one of the couches they owned who looked like he was reading, but had put the book down momentarily to listen to their conversation. He obviously had an idea of who Mikasa was talking about being more awake than Eren.

She practically growled her answer. “That midget who was messing with your emotions and calling you a kid yesterday. That’s who.” She continued to aggressively beat the eggs she had in a bowl. Must be making an omelet or scrambled eggs.

“Oh, you mean Levi then.” Eren popped his head out of the fridge, bringing a carton of orange juice along with him. “He’s actually a really good person, Mikasa.”

He heard the sizzling of a hot pan and her response came after. “That’s what you told me before I met him face-to-face. What I was told and what I saw were two pretty different things.”

“That’s because you don’t know him as well as I do. That’s Levi being Levi.” He poured the juice into a glass and took a small sip all the while staring at the back of Mikasa’s head. This wasn’t going in a good direction.

“What? So, it’s like him to be rude to others and insult them? In front of that person’s friends and dragging one of his own friend’s away by the collar of her shirt?” She was adding cheese to the partially cooked eggs

Eren shrugged. “Like I said, that’s Levi being Levi. It’s his way of showing he cares. He speaks more through actions than words. Like you.” He took another sip. “And don’t you act like you’ve never dragged me away by my collar before. You’ve dragged me away by my ear too. Don’t forget the chives.”

Mikasa looked down at the almost ready omelet and quickly ran to the fridge to grab a small handful of chives they had leftover. “That’s not the point Eren. I don’t like the fact of how he was treating you.”

Eren was starting to get annoyed with her and he let it be known too. “You’re not my mom Mikasa so stop trying to pick and choose who I am and am not allowed to hang out with. I can do that on my own. I’m not some little kid.”

She slapped the omelet onto a plate. “I’m just trying to protect you!”

“Well I don’t need you to protect me! If you don’t like Levi, then so be it! You’re not going to keep me away from being around him. I have a class with him for Christ’s sake!” He was furious. Mikasa was so damn overbearing at times. He loved her, but she needed to lay off. She should be happy that he had made a friend (possibly two if Hanji, Erwin, and I got along well) instead of only talking to her and Armin.

“Why are you so adamant on spending time with him?! Why is he your whole world all of a sudden?! Tell me, Eren! If he’s threatening or forcing you into something I swear…” she trailed off, clenching her fists. “Why?!”

Eren had no control over what he said next. “Maybe because I actually like Levi!” Mikasa’s face went from furious to horror.

“W-what?” she stuttered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I like Levi. More than a friend. I enjoy being around him. I just stared to have feelings for him one day and I embraced them.” He looked up at Mikasa to see her expression. She was still in a state of shock. “Look Mika,” the use of her nickname got her attention, “I don’t care if you don’t approve of him or not nor if you ever will. I’ve gotten to know the real person he is just from being around him during the time I’ve spent around him. That’s how I feel and you can’t change that.”

She didn’t say anything. She continued to stare at the ground. “Can you please give Levi a chance?” Eren asked. “You only met him for what? Five minutes? That’s not really getting to know him like I have.” He walked up to her still form and wrapped her arms around her. “Please?” he whispered.

He felt her arms slowly come up to wrap around him and a sigh followed. “Alright. I’ll give him another chance. I’ll try to get to know him better and give you my final opinion of him then.”

Eren hadn’t expected her to cave in so easily. He did a little victory dance in his head regardless. “Thank you, Mika.” They separated and finally got down to having breakfast. Armin decided to speak up finally after their sibling fight.

“Well that went better than I expected.” Both Mikasa and Eren snorted. Soon, all three of them were laughing.

Sunday was pretty uneventful besides Armin giving Eren a number he claimed to be Levi’s. He had asked Armin where he had gotten it, but all he got was “Oh a certain someone who is doing the same thing to their friend as I am to mine,” he completed with a wink. Eren couldn’t have been more confused with Armin’s answer, but didn’t think of it too long.

He had Levi’s number! Score!

The rest of that day was mostly spent texting Levi and throwing insults back at one another. Eren welcomed the fluttering feeling in his stomach and the increased rate of his heart beating when Levi was going to bed and sent him a message saying “Goodnight, Eren. Sweet dreams.” It was simple and cute and Eren loved it. The fact that he actually used his name was saying something. Eren sent something back similar to Levi’s message as he went to bed as well.

He’s pretty sure he had fallen asleep with a stupid smile on his face.

Present Time

Eren was snapped out of my daze when he heard a light thud next to him. It was none other than Levi of course, but his appearance startled Eren. His hair was slightly disheveled than its usual neat appearance, his clothes looked like he had thrown them on without a second thought, and he had the beginning of bags underneath his eyes. Even part of his shirt was slipping off his shoulder. Eren would be lying if I said he wasn’t worrying him and that it didn’t look sexy as hell.

“Levi, are you okay?” Eren asked hesitantly. He could practically feel the gloom of Levi’s mood radiating off of him. “I would have thought the weekend would do some good, but it had the complete opposite effect for you.”

He waved his hand in a dismissing manner. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Work has been getting to me ever since school started up again. I’ll survive.” Eren couldn’t help but feel like that wasn’t the complete truth. As if he had left something else out.

He prodded a little further. “Are you sure? If you have something on your mind, I’m all ears.”

“I’m fine!” he snapped and looked at Eren with a glare that could kill. Eren’s eyes widened. He knew he shouldn’t have asked Levi that. He shouldn’t have pushed him further to tell him more about his mood. God, he was such an idiot at times. It wasn’t any of his business in the first place.

Levi looked at Eren with slightly frightened eyes at his small outburst. “Shit. I’m sorry, Eren. You didn’t deserve that. I’m just really on edge, okay? I have things going on in my life that are getting to me. It’s not going to last forever though.”

Eren shook my head. “No, I did deserve it. I’m trying to find out something that obviously wasn’t any of my business. I should be the one apologizing.”

“You’re such a brat, you know that? I’m trying to goddamn apologize, which doesn’t happen very often by the way, then you’re here trying to apologize for caring about me. Just accept my apology will you?”

That made Eren laugh. “Okay, I won’t apologize then if you insist.”

“Good. Now pay attention. The professor should be coming in any second now.” Sure enough, they did come in and not another peep came from the two. That is, until Levi’s constant moving caught Eren’s attention.

He was making some sort of movement every few seconds. Levi was restless; he couldn’t help it. He had to do something to keep his mind off of his bodies’ demands. It ranged from massaging his arms, bouncing his leg, or crossing and uncrossing his legs. To others, it may have looked like he was cold, but his coat looked thick enough to prevent that along with his long-sleeved shirt.

Eren didn’t say anything though as he continued to observe him from the corner of his eye. It was most likely his nerves with whatever he had going on in his life. However, when Levi went to massage his arms once more, his sleeve slipped off his shoulder even more and that’s when Eren saw it.

A scar that took up almost all of his shoulder. Although it appeared to have healed many years ago, it looked like it had been very painful. Eren couldn’t help but notice that it was a bite mark too. A dog perhaps? That was the only animal he could really think of that could have done something that size.

A very big dog.

Whether Levi sensed someone was staring at him or saw him, he looked at Eren and followed the direction he was looking which led to his shoulder. He could hear the hitch in Levi’s breath and saw his narrow eyes widen slightly as he hastily pulled up his sleeve to cover his shoulder from prying eyes like Eren’s own.

Levi knew he was going to make a huge mistake when he kept fidgeting. Eren catching his scar was the last thing he needed. The only visible indication of his dark and bloody past and now Eren had seen it. Eren was for sure going to ask him about it. He knew that Eren was thinking about it at that very moment when he glanced over and saw the far-away expression Eren had.

He really couldn’t help but curious about it though. Trying to pay attention was in vain, that scar of Levi’s kept bugging Eren and prompted a series of questions.

What had caused it? When did it happen? Was he suffering from nightmares? Why was he so hasty on covering it up? Was there more meaning behind than Eren had originally thought? These types of questions continued to go through his head, but the nudging of his shoe caught his attention.

“I thought I told you this already, you need to stop zoning out and actually pay attention. Look around you, brat.” Eren did so and noticed everyone else was packing up and getting ready to leave.

His mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape. Levi ‘tch’ed and told Eren to hurry his ass up so they could get going already. Levi needed to get out already. Eren quickly did so and they were both on their way out the door and walking through the forest.

Eren’s questions were eating him alive. He had to ask Levi otherwise he was sure I was going to explode.

“Hey, Levi?”

 _Here it comes_. “Hmm?” He kept his gaze straight ahead.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get that bite on your shoulder?”

“I knew you were going to ask about that. A crazy ass dog did that to me when I was five.” He rubbed his bitten shoulder absentmindedly. “Hurt like a bitch.”

“Oh,” was his lame response. Why was he overthinking that? It was just a normal dog that bit Levi. Nothing more, nothing less. “It’s all healed now though, right?” Eren couldn’t help but ask.

“It has been for years now.” Levi looked at him with a small smile. “Don’t be worrying your little head over me, Eren. I can handle myself just fine.” Levi may have been in a bad mood, but he still couldn’t be touched by Eren’s concern.

Eren smiled in return. “While I don’t doubt that at all, there’s nothing wrong with asking for a little help.”

“So, if I were to ask you for something, you would do it without a second thought?” Levi asked and he tilted his head while doing so. He looked so cute and innocent! Eren wanted to take a picture. _Damn it._

“Of course!” he responded immediately. “Um I mean. It depends on what you’re asking though. I’ll most likely do it for the most part.”

Levi hummed. “I’ll keep that in mind then.” He hoped he could hold Eren up to that if a time ever came.

They continued to walk down the trail through the woods (that Eren still couldn’t remember how the hell to get through) while joking with one another. Throwing insults, talking about their day, their friends, at one point they had even gotten into a slight shoving fight. They were shoving the other harder than the one before which almost made the both fall. It ended in laughter from them both.

Levi was genuinely happy in that moment. Having fun with Eren like a child. His condition was a thought pushed to the very back of his mind. He didn’t even feel the aches that demanded attention, they simply weren’t there. It felt good, to laugh and be happy.

God was Levi’s laugh so sweet. Eren didn’t hear it very often, but when he did, he savored it. Eren always took a good look at Levi when he laughed. When he laughed, only the tips of his white teeth could be seen. His eyes crinkled at the edges and he looked so much younger. Eren would have mistaken him to be younger than himself if he hadn’t already known how old Levi really was.

He looked so much livelier, so _alive_ when he laughed.

This bright side of his otherwise cold demeanor was something very few people had seen and Eren happened to be one of those few people. Having the thought that he was the one who had caused this had him giddy. He wanted to make Levi smile and laugh every day and Eren wanted to be the one to do it.

Sadly, they arrived at Levi’s apartment all too soon. Eren started his trek home after they said their goodbye’s. If Eren didn’t ask Levi to be in a relationship with him soon, he had a feeling he was going to burst from his want to taste those small, sweet looking lips of his.

He’d do it soon. When the moment was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert things to say here* -_-
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions. All are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> I have a tumblr (which is pretty much full of Ereri or if you want to talk) ~ kitynkatty


	8. The Idiot That Doesn't Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. Too tired to type. Read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Damn. Sorry. I feel kinda bad that I made you all wait so long for this chap. The only excuse I really have is that I got lazy. I was on Christmas break and I got lazy. K? I enjoyed it very much. I should have at least uploaded one more chap before I got my lazy on but what's done is done.
> 
> So! Now that that's out of the way, I present to you the new chapter. Tbh, I partially went through this and fixed any errors. I will probably go through the whole thing to tomorrow to make it less terrible but here is this for now. I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. Give me a bit of slack. As a sort of apology though, I made this slightly longer and didn't end it (at two parts) where I was originally planning to so yay for that.
> 
> Thank you all for being patient for this! I will try to update on the 1-2 week schedule again. I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing after being a complete lazy ass.

X Two Days Before Full Moon X

Everything fucking hurt. His spine. His feet. His damn head. Everything fucking hurt like he had gotten hit by a metal bat everywhere on his body, repeatedly. Granted, it would come in short bursts, but when these bursts came, Levi was in for it for the whole ride.

He had to go out and shift today. If he didn’t, controlling the urge to change sooner would be even more difficult than it already was. He had already told Hanji and Erwin that he’d have to soon a day back so he had no worries if he suddenly disappeared. They’d probably text him anyway to confirm their suspicions if he didn’t. The only person he had to make up a bullshit excuse for was Eren. He’d probably say something about family.

When the pains finally subsided for a moment, he started to get ready for yet another day of hell. The events of yesterday came to mind as his body went on auto pilot.

Hanji was right. Eren did care about him. A lot. Levi didn’t know if he should be scared or happy over that fact. Eren’s reaction to a long-healed scar was something he had never seen from someone before. People would typically brush it off after they see a scar and not question it any further, but not Eren.

No, he made sure that that cursed scar was fully healed before dismissing it. Then he goes and basically offers his heart to Levi. Willing to do practically anything he were to ask of him if he did such. It was reckless of him to do that, but, Levi found it sweet of him. His loyalty of service to Levi was scarily admirable.

Levi unconsciously stopped in the middle of the kitchen while he had thought these things over. The feel of rubbing against his leg brought him out of the thoughts of a green-eyed beauty. Delmi was looking up at him with her piercing, yellow eyes. Levi smiled slightly as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder while he stroked her back.

“Oh Delmi, what am I going to do?” he asked as he continued to get his things together, Delmi remaining on his shoulder the whole time. “All my thoughts nowadays are of Eren, who I have to introduce you to one day. I like him and all, but what am I going to do if we somehow escalate further in our relationship? I’m sure he won’t run in fear from me and I trust him with that secret, but the possibly of him running still lingers and the fear of hurting him terrifies me the most out of anything. What should I do?” Delmi meowed in response. Levi picked her up from his shoulder and held her out in front of him at arm’s length. “You’re no help, you know that?” She pawed at his nose. He sighed. “Why am I even asking you for relationship advice?”

He set her down after another quick pet and left the apartment.

~ ~ ~ ~

He wasn’t in a complete sour mood by the time last hour arrived. Ibroprofen was certainly a savior of his. Levi’s plan for after school was already set. All that was left was to make sure Eren knew he wouldn’t be walking with him today and that he didn’t go into the woods. Couldn’t be too careful after all. He’d probably end up lost if he went in there alone then Levi would have to sniff him out.

The (lovable) brat.

Speaking of Eren, here came bright eyes. He more or less plopped himself into the chair next to Levi and he couldn’t help but be slightly amused by the action.

“Leviii,” he whined “why can’t it be Friday already? Or better yet the weekend?” He let his head hit the table and groaned. Levi smirked.

“Because it’s only Tuesday and time doesn’t move at your will,” he replied while looking at Eren’s still slumped figure. He turned his head and looked at Levi with partially opened eyes.

“You’re no help, you know that?” Levi shrugged. “I’m done with life. Tell Mikasa and Armin I love them and send invitations out for my funeral. Also, tell Armin that he still owes me fifty bucks from that one dare in ninth grade,” he ended with hitting his head against the table. Levi raised an eyebrow at the mention of a dare.

“Do I want to know what exactly that dare was?” Eren shook his head.

“Trust me, you definitely don’t want to know. Let’s just say he didn’t think I was going to do it and when I did, he nearly died from the embarrassment of knowing me and calling me a friend. I regret nothing.” Levi chuckled and rolled my eyes. _Only Eren would._

“I’m guessing you had major balls when you were a kid? Never backing away from a challenge?” Eren nodded, head still on the table.

“Yeah. Got me in trouble sometimes, especially when it came to fights. I already told you that part though. But yeah. I liked to take on any challenge anyone gave to me. I had way too much determination and pride back then. Too much for my own good now that I think about it actually.” He chuckled again and raised his head only to rest it on his crossed arms. “Now don’t get me wrong, I still have a lot of determination and pride it’s just not as wild, so to speak, as it was back then.”

Levi leaned back in the chair and smirked at him. “That sounds like you alright. Rushing into things head first without thinking and not taking the consequences into account just to achieve something. Sounds like Eren Jaeger in a nutshell to me.” Eren shot him a fake glare accompanied with a “fuck you” that held no real heat behind it. “There is more to know about you though than just your rashness regarding decision making.” His head finally rose up at this.

“Oh? Do tell. Let’s see what else there is to know about me in the words of all-knowing Levi,” he said with a grin.

“You shitty brat.” Eren snickered. “Besides your determination for whatever goal you set yourself towards, you’re a very caring person especially when it comes to those that you care for. You are kind and carefree most times, but you won’t take shit from anyone or back down from something you believe in. You also won’t hesitate to stand up for your friends. That kind of ties along into that temper of yours too. All of your emotions are worn on your sleeve for all to see. You are pretty damn understanding though. You try to see other’s point of view on things to understand them better and their choices unless you completely disagree with their actions.” Levi paused, thinking for anything else to say. “I think that’s it. I’ll let you know if I discover anything else.”

Eren didn’t say anything for a few seconds with his mouth hanging open. It wasn’t until Levi told him to shut his mouth that he snapped out of his astonishment. “Well,” he started “that was a pretty accurate description of me. Considering you haven’t known me for that long.”

“Alright, now that I told you the way I interpret you, it’s your turn. Go.” Levi rested his head on his propped up hand. _This should be good._

“Um alright. In a nutshell, you are someone with a resting bitch face who has the mouth of a sailor and likes to make shit jokes. Those are real shitty by the way,” he ended with a grin which made Levi grin. “However, if one gets to know you like I have, they will realize that Levi is not all stoic face and rude as he appears. Underneath that cold exterior, you are actually a pretty good person. You care about your friends very much, but you show it in a different way. Throwing Insults or making sarcastic remarks is the way you show that you do, in fact, care. Then, you stick up for and protect those you care about if need be. You do it in a more verbal way though.” Eren chuckled lightly comparing it to the way he handles things for a moment.

“You actually have emotions under your stone exterior. They can be expressed like any other person, but it’s in the smallest of changes like in your facial expression or behavior that show your mood. On the same note, you can be pretty hard to read. But like I said before, it’s the smallest changes one has to look for to figure out just what the hell is going on in that head of yours. You’re absolutely terrible at thanking someone for anything, but you say it when you really mean it. Also, trusting someone is something that is earned when it comes to you. You’ll only open up a little if you really know the person.” He tapped his chin for a moment while he was in thought for anything else to say.

Eren had quite a bit of Levi broken down and laid out in front of him like it was nothing. In the short time they knew one another, they knew quite a bit about the other.

 _Damn_.

How did that happen? If Eren already knew what to look for in Levi’s facial expressions or actions, he would no doubt figure out something was wrong if something were to ever happen. Levi was touched and happy that he knew what to look for, but that could end up biting both of them in the ass. Levi had to watch out for that.

“Oh!” Eren exclaimed suddenly, “And you have a real soft spot for the cat that you own.” Eren knew he hit the jackpot from Levi’s expression.

Levi hadn’t told him or motioned anything about owning a cat so how did he... Loud laughter caught Levi’s attention as his brows furrowed even further. Eren had actual tears from his eyes. What the fuck wasn’t he getting?

“Bwahahaha! Oh my fucking god, Levi!” Eren rasped out. “You- *inhale* should see your- *laugh* face right now!” He was holding his stomach at this point and covering his mouth to help muffle his laughter. Strange how everyone else in the room dismissed it. And as much as Levi loved the sound, he was pissed and shooting Eren the darkest glare he’d ever given him. He didn’t see it of course because he was still trying to calm down.

After a good five minutes, Eren finally managed to calm down enough to where he was just chuckling. “I’m sorry that I’m not sorry Levi. That was too perfect and I couldn’t help but throw that bit in. I actually got that piece of info from Hanji,” he admitted.

So that’s how he knew about Delmi.

“You should have seen your face though. You went from shock to confusion then some serious thinking face in a split second!” Another fit of giggles. Levi huffed and looked at the front of the room. He should have known shitty glasses was behind this. He’d have to bitch her out later.

“Did I do alright though, giving you a description the way I see you?” Levi could hear the smile in his voice but at least he was being partially serious.

“Yeah you shitty brat. You were. I’m actually surprised you know that much about me.” He saw Eren shrug from the corner of his eye.

“Once I hung out around you enough and from you telling me about yourself, I just knew what to look for. It’s not too hard. Then of course, I’ve recently been talking to Hanji so there’s that.”

They stopped talking for a few moments until Eren spoke up.

“What is your cat’s name if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Delmi,” Levi answered, my eyes closing. He was worn the fuck out.

“Delmi,” Eren repeated. “I like it. It’s a beautiful name.”

Levi allowed a small smile at the corner of his mouth to appear as he closed his eyes, briefly reminiscing. “It fits her well which is why I picked it.”

“Doesn’t it mean ‘protector’ though, or something along those lines, in German?”

Levi opened my eyes at that. “Yeah. Do you speak German or something?” he asked while looking at Eren questionably.

“Not really. I learned a little bit from my mom before… You know. Anyway, not the point. Delmi is a fitting name for your cat?” he probed.

“It’s complicated. Let’s just leave it at for a cat, Delmi is pretty amazing.”

Eren let out a small chuckle. “She certainly sounds like it.” Their conversation ended there. The professor came walking in a few moments later and only then did Levi realize that they were ten minutes late. That’s why Eren and him had been allowed to talk so much.

Damn professor and them being late.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, Eren.” At the call of his name, said person looked at Levi, pausing momentarily in the task of putting his things away. “I’m going to be going out of town for the next few days. I probably won’t be back until Friday. I need to get some things done here too since I’ll be gone, so I won’t be walking with you today.” Levi saw the flash of sadness in Eren’s eyes, but the next second, it was gone.

“No problem! Everything okay though? You didn’t murder someone and have to go bury their body now do you?” he teased.

Levi has had to do that before so the joke wasn’t fully taken as one for him. He was sure he didn’t show how the joke bothered him slightly.

“Yeah just some family things. Nothing major. Are you going to be alright though?” He was referring to the woods. “I would rather you avoid the woods today and the next day actually if you can.”

“Why? What’s happening today and tomorrow?” he asked.

 _Because I’ll be there and you take the risk of getting hurt_ is what Levi would say if Eren only knew.

Instead, he answered with, “I know you will most probably get lost in the woods without my help because you are shit with remembering the way back. We’ve been walking the same path for almost a month now. Kinda worries me that you’ll never remember the way.”

Eren pouted. “Hey! I will too!” He crossed his arms. “One day!” he added in.

“Uh huh sure,” Levi said, eyes rolling.

“Besides,” Eren started, “Mikasa and Armin don’t have their clubs going on today or tomorrow so I’ll be tagging along with them. So, your short trip was timed perfectly.” That was certainly a relief to hear.

“Okay good. Don’t want to have me coming out there to save your ass when you get lost in the middle of the woods. Mikasa would probably be pissed too or do that job for me now that I think about it.” He could see Eren visibly still in his place. “Relax. I’m messing with you. Just don’t do anything stupid and you’ll be fine. I need to get going now. See ya.”

“Bye Levi! I hope everything goes well with your family and I’ll see you Friday,” he said before Levi stared to leave. He gave Eren a nonchalant nod in return in contrast to the warm feeling he felt through his body

Levi sent out a quick text to both Hanji and Erwin as he hastily walked out the doors of Sina and towards a different area of the woods. It was to let them know he was fine and what exactly he was doing. Levi told them earlier, but they were his friends and it was one of the few, less cold hearted things he could do.

The itch to shift started to get stronger every step he took deeper into the woods. His body knew what he was getting ready to do. It was like an old, terrible friend. He had to walk even deeper though before he knew it was safe to shift. He had to deal with it until then.

Levi had a particular spot picked out that he went to when he had to do this. It was deep in the forest, well-hidden and far enough away from any people. Not many walked through these woods anyway so that further lowered the chances of anyone being there.

The landmark of his “safe point” started to come into view. It was a very large boulder with two smaller ones on either side of it. Between the big and one of the slightly smaller boulders, a little hole of sorts could be found. The large boulder acted as a type of cover and wall while the smaller boulder created the other wall. It was small, but was large enough for Levi to fit in as both a human and a wolf. This is where he set his bag down and pushed it far enough into the shadows to where it couldn’t be seen.

No animals would get into it either since his scent was all over it. ‘Predator’ and ‘danger’ is what other animals smelt. Levi backed away and did a final look over of the area. No one and nothing. Good. He let it happen.

While the change on the full moon was excruciatingly painful, this change was familiar and welcoming. Nails elongating into deadly claws that could cut through flesh as if it was paper. Dark hair growing from every pore and clothes melting into thick fur. A tail growing from the bottom of his spine. Deadly canines that could make anything cower came into view. His nose and mouth extending to form a muzzle that would soon be full of lethal, bone crushing teeth. His vision even sharper than it already was. A variety of smells he couldn’t detect before invaded his nostrils. The rearrangement of his bones to fit something that wasn’t human. Something that was deadly. Once he landed onto four feet instead of two, he did what he’d been craving to do.

He ran.

X Bright Eyes Eren X

What the hell was he thinking? Lying to Levi like that. Right in his gorgeous face. Wait. Whatever. It’s true.

Armin and Mikasa actually did have their clubs for the next two days and both days were one of those extended meetings. That meant they wouldn’t be done until thirty minutes after their normal ending times.

Did Eren want to wait for them? No.

Did he want to go home? Yes.

Is he lost? Possibly.

He knew part of the way back through the woods at least. Not the whole path but a pretty good part of it. So he thought.

Eren started where Levi and he usually entered or came out of the woods. Then, he started going in the direction Eren did remember. When that stopped working after a few minutes, he started to go off of what he remembered from the surroundings. That worked for a good five seconds and now, everything is looking the same as it was when he first started tagging along with Levi. He was sure he could get out of this mess still so he continued to walk.

The woods were really peaceful. Eren knew they were when he walked with Levi, but now, he really took in the serenity they offered.

The various tunes of the few birds that were still here could be heard in the treetops. The occasional ‘crunch’ of the fallen leaf he would step on. The various colors the trees still bore. At one point, Eren could have sworn he heard a creek at one point. He saw a few small animals here and there too. A squirrel watching him curiously with its tail twitching as he walked by or the sight of a masked bandit wobbling into some nearby brush.

It was really calm here. It was as if Eren’s world full of people, essays, and annoying professors ceased to exist. He didn’t care right now that he was lost. He was happy in this little sanctuary. However, that image was shattered when he heard a low, guttural sound.

Eren stopped dead in my tracks and fear rooted itself in him. He was currently standing in an, overall, open area with a few bushes scattered about and a single boulder could be seen a short distance away. That meant whatever was growling at him was in plain sight. It wasn’t trying to sneak up on him. Eren slowly turned and scanned his surroundings as his did so, trying to find the source of the growl. It was only when Eren turned around that he saw it.

A very large, tan colored wolf. Its sharp and deadly canines were on full display for him to see. The whites of its eyes were blood shot and its gums had a yellow hue to them while drool dripped out of its mouth. This wolf was definitely infected with something and Eren knew he couldn’t be bit. He couldn’t do anything though. He already searched his surrounds for anything useful and the only thing that looked like it could hold up against this wolf was a club-like piece of wood.

Why didn’t he listen to Levi?

X Levi X

The feel of dirt and fallen leaves felt good underneath his paws. Levi always enjoyed doing this despite the reason behind it. It was if he was stretching a muscle that hadn’t been stretched in a long time. It felt good. He was tired and panting after running countless miles. Nevertheless, he kept running.

Running to who knows where. Away from a world that this body didn’t belong to. Away from some of his troubles and responsibilities.

The scent of blood wasn’t what made him skid to a stop or the fear. That was common in any forest of prey and predator.

No, it was the scent that he had grown to love smelling every day. One that was unique and he was so familiar with. The one that belonged to someone that he had grown to deeply care for, he had feelings for.

Eren.

Tiredness long forgotten, Levi sprinted towards the scent as fast as he was able to. _What was that idiot doing out here?_ He told him not to come out here. He must have lied about Armin and Mikasa and gotten lost trying to get home. _The damn idiot._ The smell of hunger and something deadly reached his nostrils as he got closer.

Levi could only hope he got there in time.

X Eren X

Eren managed to get the thick wood piece in time before the crazed wolf charged at him. He landed a few blows to it, but it had done its own damage to Eren as well.

He had a semi-deep gash on his arm from where it had swiped at him with its razor-sharp claws. He didn’t feel any pain now, but that was probably from my adrenaline rush. It would hurt like hell later. Eren’s main focus at the moment was to protect himself.

The wolf was currently circling around him. He kept a defensive stance and turned with the wolf. Club of wood in hand, he was prepared.

A split second later, the wolf lunged at him. Eren turned his body to the side to avoid the attack. One of its claws grazed his skin and left a mark. The wolf rapidly turned around as soon as its paws hit the ground and made another lunge at him. Being unprepared for this, Eren placed the wood between the wolf and himself as it tackled him to the ground.

The wood being between the wolves’ jaws and the only thing from Eren’s death, he remained on the ground and pushed against the wolves’ incredible strength to try and get it off of him. The sound of cracking caught his attention and he realized it was the makeshift club. Between the wolf and Eren pushing on it, it was starting to give. He had to get it off of him before it split into two and he was done for.

Gritting his teeth, Eren pushed even more against the wolf. His wound finally made itself known now and the pain was starting to get to him, protesting at him using such force. Eren was right about it hurting like hell.

More splinters went flying and deeper crack appeared in the wood and Eren knew this was it. One more final push and I would be this wolves’ lunch. He felt the wood give and was prepared for the wolf to rip into him until all the pressure of the wolf was suddenly gone. Confused, Eren lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked in shock and awe at the sigh before him.

Another smaller, pitch black wolf was currently wrestling on the ground with the wolf that had attacked him. He saw flashes of teeth and snarls were heard from both wolves. The wolf that attacked Eren was finally able to kick the black wolf off and stood up growling. Its attention now on the one who prevented its kill.

The small wolf only stood as tall as it could and growled at the mad wolf. Said wolf never moved from its spot but watched as the black one made its way to stand a few feet in front of Eren.

Was it protecting him? Eren was still on the ground captivated by the scene before him. Seeing as the tan wolf hadn’t made a move yet, the black one momentarily stopped growling and looked behind itself to look at Eren.

His wide green eyes were met with steely blue ones.

He could have sworn he’s seen eyes like that somewhere. His mind was too jumbled to remember. He saw what looked like worry and pain flash in that wolves’ eyes when it glanced at his wounded arm. Eren didn’t get to ponder on those thoughts for long though because the black wolf was back to growling at the tan one in a stance that could only mean attack.

The next minute was a blur of colors.

Flashes of teeth and claws reaching out to hit their target. The mixture of growls and snarls. The mix of tan and black rolling around on the floor in a frenzy. It ended as quickly as it started. A yelp was herd from one of the wolves, a feral snarl, and a ‘snap’ soon followed.

That was it. It was done.        

The black wolf let go of the tan ones’ neck and let its body fall to the floor in a heap of fur. It was no longer a threat to anyone. The black wolf looked like it was glaring at the body until its head raised and it looked at Eren. He was still in slight shock from the whole ordeal, but not as bad as when it first started.

The black wolf started to walk towards him and it was then that Eren noticed that the wolf didn’t win the fight unscathed. It had a limp in its step. One of its front legs were raised although it looked like the wolf was trying to hide it by putting pressure on it every few steps. It was a deep bite wound. Blood was slowly dripping from it and Eren couldn’t help but feel bad for the wolf.

He managed to stand up by now and was watching the wolf with a defensive gaze as it drew closer. He just got attacked. He couldn’t be too careful. It stopped a few feet in front of him and just stared. Eren knew for certain that he had seen those eyes before. He just couldn’t place the face. The wolves’ gaze left Eren’s face and went to his arm. Its ears laid flat against its head and a low whine was heard from its throat. If that wasn’t strange, then what Eren did next certainly was.

“It’s fine. It’s not too bad. You on the other hand are worse off than I am.” He looked at the wolves’ leg. “Thanks, I guess, by the way. I don’t even know if you can understand me right now,” Eren slightly huffed. The wolf continued to stare at him. Eren ripped the ruined sleeve off his shirt and made his way closer to the wounded wolf.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to wrap this around your leg. It will at least stop the bleeding.” Eren prompted the wolf smell the sleeve before he did anything else. After it got done sniffing the sleeve, it sat down and raised its leg. Its gaze flickered between Eren and its leg as if prompting him to go ahead and wrap it.

Eren took the wolf’s flickering eyes as an invitation and proceed to wrap its leg. He made sure it was loose but tight enough to not fall off. “There. That should help some.” The wolf looked at its wrapped leg while Eren got off the ground and picked up his discarded bag. How the heck was he supposed to get out of here?

A nudge on his side got his attention. The black wolf turned its head toward a certain direction and back at him. He (Eren determined the wolf’s gender while wrapping its leg) repeated the gesture twice. He didn’t know what the wolf wanted. Eren know he saved his life and all, but what else did Eren have to offer besides the lousy first-aid job he did?

The black wolf stopped making its gestures and- what the hell? It just rolled its eyes at him! How is this wolf making such a human like actions?! He grabbed onto the end of his shirt with his mouth and started to pull Eren towards the direction he was pointing in.

“Hey hey! Stop that!” Eren lightly swatted at his nose. “I’ll follow you just let go of my shirt!” Somehow understanding what he said, he let go and walked by Eren’s side, but leading him in a certain direction.

This was one strange wolf. Saving his life and now leading him somewhere? This gets better and better.

Ten minutes later and Eren understood what the wolf was doing exactly. He had led him to the exit of the forest. The very same one that Levi and he would exit out of. Eren stood under the few trees that led into the forest while the wolf started to walk away. Eren noticed this and quickly shouted: “Thank you for helping me! I wish you the best with that leg too!” Any passersby would have thought he was crazy.

The black wolf stopped for a second and swished its tail. The only sign that he had heard and understood what Eren said. Then, he walked away and disappeared into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit where I said Delmi was just laying there on Levi's shoulder in that one scene. That is actually based off of my cousin's cat. He will literally just lay on your shoulder and look around while you do whatever (only if he likes/is comfortable with you). Also, if you bend down or if your shoulder is a bit above his eye level, he will actually crawl onto your shoulder, arm, torso whatever. He just wants on that shoulder of yours. I thought it was one of the coolest and cutest things I have ever experienced with a cat so I thought it'd be nice to add that bit in.
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions. All are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> I have a tumblr (which is pretty much full of Ereri or if you want to talk) ~ kittynkatty


	9. Night of the Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Just read, yeah? Too tired to think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! Again, I want to apologize for the lack of an update in forever. I had some support from a few people here and I want to thank you both (you know who you are) so much. You were so kind wishing me to get better soon and then nice commentary regarding this story. That means so much to me. Thank you so very much. I am much better now. I have a slight cough still but other than that I've recovered.  
> Okay before I get this show on the road I do have to put in a warning.  
> WARNING:There is gore in this chapter. It's towards the end so please be aware of that. If that doesn't bother you then you're all set! I shall see you all the next chapter which will (hopefully) be in two weeks. ~Bye!

Levi practically sprinted home after shifting back and grabbing his bag, minding the bite on his arm the whole way. It hurt like a bitch. That wolf was definitely infected with something, but Levi had no worries regarding it.

Another advantage of being him was that any dangerous viruses, like the one that wolf had, were taken care of. That wasn’t meaning that he couldn’t get sick because he could. The common flu or cold were all things he had experienced years ago and up to date. Levi just had to make sure the bite wouldn’t reopen again. Weather the beast caused hell for him or not, Levi was glad it did some good for him in regards to that manner.

The trek back to his apartment gave him a lot of time to think about what the hell just happened. He felt slightly guilty for taking that wolf’s life, but he was about ready to kill Eren and Levi’s newfound desire to protect him wouldn’t allow him to let that happen. He couldn’t let it happen without trying even, if Levi ended up in his jaws in the end.

Putting him down was the most mercy Levi could offer him though. There was no saving him. Whatever virus ran through him had taken its toll and erased anything that was left. He was the shell of his previous self. A mere puppet; strings being pulled by the puppet master that was the virus. Like me and my inner beast.

Levi had seen him in the past few months when he shifted and from what he observed, the wolf was a very peaceful creature. Lonely sure, but peaceful. Only killing what he needed and never wandering close to the borders of the forest.

He was like Levi: solitary. Keeping to himself. Hiding away from the world. Everything hidden from others. He wanted nothing to do with a pack. He wanted to rely on only himself. Levi respected him for these things because he was like that too. Still is in some cases.

The main difference between he and Levi though was that he had Hanji, Erwin, and even Eren. They were my own little pack of sorts that, honestly, were keeping him together. But those three took risks all on their own befriending and hanging around him. One of them being blissfully unaware of such risks.

Locking the door of his apartment, Levi slumped against the door and tossed his bag, not caring where it landed at the moment. The cool door against the back of his head was relaxing so he closed my eyes and just stood there for a few minutes, face towards the ceiling and all thoughts ceasing. When he opened his eyes again and looked down, Delmi was sniffing his bag curiously.

Paying her no mind, he sent a text to both Hanji and Erwin saying that he was okay and at home. Two seconds later, Hanji replied and wanted to know if she could come over in a bit for another blood draw. He agreed and she sent another text saying she’d be over in half an hour. Sighing, he walked over and picked up his bag to put it away in his bedroom, grabbed another shirt, and went to the bathroom to properly wrap his arm.

Levi took off his blood-stained shirt and glared at the stain as if it would disappear from his stare alone. He could get it out after the many times he had to do it, but it would still take some effort. Blood is always a pain in the ass to get out of clothing. For now, it was set on the counter next to the sink. Then came the makeshift bandage. Eren did an okay job at the wrap. It managed to stop the bleeding at the very least and it was nice of him to do that for a strange wolf.

Levi smiled slightly at the memory of his gentle fingers touching his leg as he wrapped his lame excuse for a bandage around him. Levi’s fingers ghosted over where he had touched. He’d have to buy the idiot a new shirt or something for his efforts.

Taking off the ripped shirt piece and throwing it in the trashcan, he cleaned the bite and wrapped gauze around it and put on the new, unstained shirt he had brought with him. It was long sleeved, as it would be for the next few days, so it covered most the bandage. He moved onto cleaning the shirt next. He switched the water to cold and pulled the tab to make the water pool up. he dunked the stained part of the shirt into the water and left it to soak for a few minutes while he left to the kitchen to grab the bottle of white vinegar.

Coming back to the bathroom with vinegar in hand, his phone screen shone indicating he had a message. It was from Eren. Setting the vinegar aside, he checked it.

 **Bright Eyes:** how is ur trip going? Ur family okay?

 **Me:** Boring as fuck. Family is fine. Sorted out their issues pretty much the moment I pulled in the driveway. Forcing me to stay here regardless.

 **Bright Eyes:** well that’s good to hear! :) the family part I mean

 **Me:** Yeah. Anything interesting happen with you? You didn’t do anything stupid did you?

 **Bright Eyes:** such little faith in me levi! no I didn’t do anything stupid. The walk with Mikasa and Armin after school went uneventful and I’m at my house lounging around.

 _The liar_.

 **Me:** Good. Don’t you have work to do? I know for a fact our professor gave us an assignment. Not much but it’s still an assignment that needs to get done.

 **Bright Eyes:** it was just assigned today! I’m in no rush to finish it when it isn’t due till Monday!

 **Me:** You’re just a lazy ass and a procrastinator.

 **Bright Eyes:** I know you are but what am I?

 **Me:** You don’t want me to answer that.

 **Me:** Cause you’ll cry.

 **Bright Eyes:** Probably tru.

 **Bright Eyes:** THE NOT ANSWERING PART I MEAN! NOT THE ILL CRY PART I GOT THAT AFTER I SENT MY PREVIOUS TEXT

 **Me:** No, you do mean both.

 **Bright Eyes:** your terrible >:(

 **Me:** Says the one who can’t use the right “your”. It’s “you’re” you ungrammatical brat.

It was after Levi sent this that he heard a knock on the door. He had been texting and cleaning the shirt so he washed his hands off and hung the shirt to dry in a separate room.

 **Bright Eyes:** pff sue me. You just don’t know how to relax

 **Me:** As much as I’d love to continue this argument, I have to go. Family calls. You get the last word for now brat.

He shoved my phone in his pocket and didn’t bother checking the message Eren sent in reply as he approached the door. Looking through the peephole, Hanji was on the other side of the door with a bag in hand. Opening the door, Hanji embraced him in a bear hug that lifted him off the ground in the process.

“Put me down glasses!” he rasped out.

She set him down and looked at him with a frown. “You know I worry about you when you go out on these shifts!”

He ushered her inside while saying, “You have the right to be. I always call or send you a text though afterwards. It’s not like I’m mindless in that form either. I’m in control.”

“I know. But still. I worry for you, Levi.” She turned around with a small smile. “You’re my best friend and I don’t know what’d I do if something were to happen.”

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon so stop your worrying. You’ll make your life shorter.”

“Not as short as you!” she sang from the dining area.

“Oh, fuck you. Last time I try to be nice.” She laughed while getting her set up ready.

“Do you want any tea?” he asked as he prepared some for himself.

“Please. You have sugar though, right?” He nodded. “Then definitely. Oh, and I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to throw this package away in your bathroom trash.” She got a hum as a response.

By the time he set the two cups of steaming tea on the table, Hanji was ready and quickly set to cleaning his arm. Inserting the needle into his skin, gently this time, they sat there and waited while Levi sipped his tea and Hanji nursed hers.

Hanji struck up conversation. “How was it? Your shift I mean.”

He lifted the cup by the rim with just the tips of his fingers and took a sip before he answered. “It went uneventful. Felt really nice though. I needed it. The feel of freedom is always nice even if it’s just for a while.”

She looked at him harder as if trying to see something.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” he asked.

She looked at him even harder if that was even possible. Then she just abruptly stopped. “Uneventful you say,” she hummed and shook her head. “Levi, why do you lie to me like this?” she asked with a sad smile.

“What?” he questioned.

“Why do you lie to me, especially when you were obviously hurt on your run.” She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out the bloody makeshift bandage that was once Eren’s shirt. “Obviously, your trip wasn’t ‘uneventful,’” she said while making air quotes, the shirt piece swaying in the air.

He stared at the bandage and felt slightly ashamed for not telling her. “Tch. It wasn’t even that bad. Why are you digging through my trashcan anyway?” He glared at her.

“It’s not like I meant to find it. I went in there, tossed away the packaging, and I saw red. Naturally, I got curious and I found this,” she gestured toward the shirt piece. “Now, where is it.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand.

Levi knew there was no getting out of it so he rolled up the sleeve and showed her the bandage. “A wolf came and attacked me. It must have had rabies or something because it was absolutely mad.”

Hanji was inspecting his arm and gave a nod, deeming my wrapping job to her standards. “You still have more to tell me though, Levi,” she started. “I know for a fact you don’t have any shirts this color. Whose is it?” she demanded.

He turned away and sighed. “Who is the only person we both know that is a suicidal idiot as of today?”

Hanji’s brows furrowed as she thought. Then her face lit up. “Oh my god was it Eren?!” He nodded. “You protected him then!” Another nod. “Aww Levi! That’s so sweet!” she gushed while pulling out the needle.

“I told the idiot not to go in the woods mainly because I knew he would get lost without me being there. My hunch was right and he ended up deep in the forest where no one would be able to easily find him. Some mad wolf attacked him and I just managed to get there in time before he got his face ripped off.” He sighed and rubbed his injured arm. “I got bit while protecting him and in return for saving his life, he ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped my leg. It stopped the bleeding at the most. I led him to the edge of the forest and left. I knew he can get home without my help at that point.”

Hanji was bouncing in her seat. “LEVI!” she squealed which forced me to cover my ears. Again. “That’s so sweet of him!” She somehow managed to wrap his arm during this whole event.

While she was running around his home yelling things like “SO FUCKING CUTE” and “GET TOGETHER”, Levi pulled out his phone and finally read Eren’s text.

 **Bright Eyes:** and jeagerbombastic wins again!!

He smirked as he replied back calling him an idiot. It then occurred to him that Eren was still in town and he was too. Where would Eren be in two days?

 **Me:** Where are you going to be in two days? After school wise.

Hanji was still yelling somewhere in the apartment.

 **Bright Eyes:** that’s an odd question. well after school I’ll be at home for a bit until I have to go to work. have to make money somehow. why?

 **Me:** Call it curiosity. Making sure you won’t be doing anything idiotic while I’m away.

 **Bright Eyes:** yeah yeah yeah. i’ll be fine. I’ll be with Mikasa and Armin again after school and I work in the middleish part of town so ill be farrrrr away from the forest. happy o mother of mine?

 **Me:** Shitty brat. Yes. I’m peachy perfect now. Now, go do your fucking work, slacker.

 **Bright Eyes:** UGGGHHHH fine

He smiled at Eren’s response. He didn’t know Hanji was behind him until she started to cackle like the maniac she was. How did he not hear or smell her?

“Mother of mine?! Jeagerbombastic?! Oh my god, I love Eren!” She was literally rolling on the floor. Levi was surprised his neighbors weren’t pounding on the door yet with all the damn noise she was making. He was starting to get a headache because of it. Delmi was sitting up on a ledge looking at Hanji like I was: she had finally lost it. Even she knew Hanji was crazy.

“For your information, I was asking Eren something relating to a serious matter shitty four eyes.” She was trying to catch her breath and was wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I’m NEVER going to forget he said that to you!”

He huffed. “I was asking him where he was going to be in two days. He said he was going to be at work by the time _it_ happens.”

That snapped her out of her laughing fit because she got herself straightened out right away and grew serious. “Do you want me to keep an eye on him?” she asked.

He shook my head. “No. He works in the middle part of the city and you live on the other, farther side of town. He should be home before I ever get a chance to roam over there. I’m sure he won’t be working at that late of an hour anyway.”

Hanji nodded. “Okay. I’ll ask him if he wants to hang out during that time and day anyway just to know what times he’ll be working. It may be beneficial.”

“Alright.”

After clearing up a few more things, Hanji left. Before she did, he promised that he’d call or text both her and Erwin after the moon.

Shooing her out after her endless babbling about him being the “new mother of Eren”, he shut the door on her and stood there with his forehead resting against the door. The next few days were going to be hell and he could only hope Eren would stay far away from him.

More like he would stay far away from Eren.

 

** X Thursday - Day of Full Moon Eren X **

Good thing Mikasa and Armin didn’t get home until much later the day of the wolf attack otherwise he’d be royally and thoroughly screwed. He’d have gotten an earful from Mikasa and Armin would be shaking his head at his stupidity. He managed to disinfect the large scratch the mad wolf had given him and wrapped it. It would leave a scar, but he’d rather have that than lose his life. He had gotten rid of the bloody shirt too. No evidence, no worries.

The black wolf that saved him still haunted his thoughts though. His dreams too.

Why did he save him and then lead him out of the woods? That and some of his behaviors were so human-like. Eren had never heard of anything like that happening. What purpose did saving an idiotic human like Eren do?

The wolf’s eyes were what really had him stumped. Those were the only thing he saw in his dreams. Just a pair of silvery, blue eyes that looked oh so familiar. They didn’t look like a typical wolf eye either. They were so _human_. It wasn’t about their shape. There was something in the iris that just spoke “human” and he couldn’t figure out what hell it was for the life of him. Eren had spent many hair tugging moments trying to get something to click about those eyes.

Regardless of what those eyes really meant, it was lonely in class without Levi. His presence was welcoming. The class seemed to drag on longer without him. He was spacing out more than usual too. Without Levi there to make sure he paid attention, what the professor had to say wasn’t worth the effort to listen to.

He had to work today which didn’t make anything better. He sadly had a late shift too, so he’d be getting very few hours of sleep tonight it seemed. Good thing there’s coffee in his house.

Remembering Levi asking him what he was doing today was odd. It sent up a red flag, but for what he wasn’t sure. It really wasn’t necessary for him to know seeing as he’s out of town, so what purpose did it serve? Hanji had asked Eren this morning if he had anything going on later on and he had told her that he was working as well.

That was another red flag. Hanji had told him her, Erwin, and Levi were best friends so surely Levi would have told Hanji that Eren was taken after school ended. Maybe not, but it was a certain possibility.

The professor finally left a half an hour later and he was waiting at the front for Mikasa and Armin. Armin came towards him with a smile, blonde hair in a small ponytail, glasses, book in hand, and all. He pulled off the look well. Eren greeted him with a smile and he talked about his classes while they waited for Mikasa. Said woman walked towards us with a small smile as well, her red scarf wrapped snugly around her neck like always.

The drive back home was nice. They all talked about what happened in class, but Eren provided the least commentary as he sat in the back seat and stared out the window admiring the scenery. Mikasa snapped him out of his stupor.

“Eren,” she started, looking at him from the review mirror, “are you okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

He looked at her from the mirror. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m fine. Just dreading my late shift tonight, I guess.”

She furrowed her brows and was going to say something else until Armin opened his big mouth.

“That’s not all that’s wrong,” he said in a knowing tone. He glared at Armin and gave him his best “shut the fuck up right now” look.

“He’s missing Levi because he’s out of town until tomorrow. So, he had no one to pester in his last class or make sure you were paying attention. In general, Levi wasn’t with him and Eren misses him. I’m right, aren’t I Eren?”

“I should just unlock the door and jump out right now. Maybe the fall and tumble will kill me.”

Armin still had a smile on his face. “If you killed yourself then where would that leave Levi? He’d be all alone. No Eren to pester him or shower with his looks and blink those pretty lil’ eyes of his to make him swoon.” Armin then made a “I’m being swooned” motion with his hand on his forehead, eyes closed, and laying back towards where Eren sat.

He flicked Armin’s nose and said, “He wouldn’t do any of that. You’re being overdramatic. You should have joined drama or something.”

Armin rubbed his nose. “I’ll pass on that and I’m not being overdramatic! Levi would so do that if you jumped out of this car and died.”

Rolling his eyes, Eren said, “Whatever you say, asshole.”

“I do have one, yes.”

“I’m thinking about jumping out of the car again.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Anyone who went to Sina was usually both living and working in town. One may have the exception of a few who lived out further, but most lived in the town. So, in short, the town was ran by young adults with the exception of the older people who had been there most of their lives.

Working in the middle part of town wasn’t a bad thing. Eren enjoyed it actually. He was around a lot of the main stores if he needed to grab anything after work so he was able to kill two birds with one stone in that scenario.

He worked at a small general goods store with the owner being a kind old woman named Mrs. Ryes who welcomed the younger generation as her employees with open arms. It wasn’t the most exciting nor well-paying job in the world, but it was something and he was more than happy to help the compassionate owner in managing her store.

He shouldn’t have been working this late of a shift in the first place, technically speaking. The place didn’t get a lot of people at night so it didn’t really make sense to run it until midnight (that’s also when he would close the store himself), but he had volunteered his services to Mrs. Ryes for whenever she needed them. Both out of kindness and some extra money thrown in as a bonus. Mostly out of kindness. Today was one of those times because apparently since the new school year started, there would still be a few stragglers needing to get something or other for school. That was Rye’s logic at least. It just meant overtime for him.

He was restocking the chips when he heard it. Classic rock was playing at a low volume, mainly for background noise. He had been humming along with the lyrics when he thought he heard someone scream. It sounded male, but was hard to tell because it was muffled both from where they were in the streets and whatever resistance the walls provided.

He stopped placing a bag on the shelf mid-motion to see if he would hear anything again. After a few minutes of waiting, he shrugged it off as nothing and figured it was his imagination. His night continued uneventful with the exception of two tired looking teenagers looking for some energy drinks and coffee for the next day.

He locked the front door of the store a few minutes after twelve and hid the key in the planter a moment later. That’s where Mrs. Ryes told him was the one place she could remember where she placed something. He didn’t argue with her and did as he was told.

The nights were getting much colder now that winter was coming. He could see his breath in the chilly air. It came out a grayish-white, swirled, then disappeared. He tugged his coat around himself tighter and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

There were a few ways he could take to go home, but he only used two. One involved going into the heart of town where there were street lights and people were more likely to be found there than any other place at that time of night. The only down side is that it was a much longer path and he wanted to get home asap.

The other way involved going into a more “shady” side of town, as one may call it. It wasn’t shady per say; there were a lot less street lights and the occasional alley. The crime rate was practically zero and if he went the alley way, as he called it, he would get home much faster. The lack of light wasn’t much of a worry anyway, tonight looked to be a full moon and it lit up everything in its pale light.

So, he decided to take the alley way. The only sounds he could hear were the occasional rustle of fallen leaves from a sudden breeze and his own footsteps. The town was, overall, very peaceful and was one of the aspects he loved. Mikasa, Armin, and himself weren’t sure how the move there was going to turn out, but as of now, they made a good choice in coming here.

His mind veered off to school after that. He finished a lot of his work already before he left, but he still had some to finish. He could do it during his first class tomorrow.

Eren was coming up to one of the few alleys when an atrocious and indescribable smell met his nostrils. It was so awful he put my sleeve over his nose. _What the hell is that?_

The need to know what that smell was getting the better of him. He followed it to where it seemed to get stronger. It was coming from the alley a few feet ahead of him.

In front of the entrance to the alley, he didn’t see anything at first, just the floor. He could smell whatever was in there though. A few steps in and he still couldn’t see anything; so he walked in a bit further.

Eren stopped in his tracks when the toe of his shoe stepped into what sounded like a puddle of sorts. He was baffled because it hadn’t rained in a while and he didn’t see any pipes that could have made the puddle. Looking at it closer, it was dark in color. He didn’t dare touch it though. Not when he couldn’t see what it was.

He stepped over it and went further into the alley where the stench grew even stronger. His sleeve wasn’t even doing that much good anymore. He stopped my progress again when his foot kicked something. He thought it was a ball a child could have lost since it rolled or even a rock, but the sound it made wasn’t right. It sounded… uneven. It was at the moment when he was inspecting the silhouette of the “ball” or “rock” that the clouds in front of the moon moved and the town was basked in its glow again. He could barely hold in his scream.

It was a head.

A man. Maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He had light brown hair that had what looked like blood streaked in it. What freaked Eren out the most was the expression he died with. He had one of pure horror. His eyes wide and mouth locked in an eternal scream. Was that yell really his imagination? Was it from this very man?

He finally tore his gaze away from the head and looked up. He wish he hadn’t.

Blood. Blood was everywhere. Splattered on the floor, the walls, forming puddles on the ground. The man’s insides littered the alley too. Intestines, body parts, chunks of flesh, even bloody bones. The whole man was here. Everywhere. In pieces. Eren could barely contain the bile rising in his throat.

“F-fuck. W-what the fuck?” Eren stuttered out. “What the fuck did this?” As if answering his question, he heard a growl and his eyes went wide. There was a huge, dark figure further down in the alley that he hadn’t noticed. It was much taller and bulkier than Eren for sure. It was slowly turning around.

_Goddammit why didn’t he take the safe route home?_

It was some gigantic, digitigrade wolf with piercing orange-yellow eyes that spoke only of death. The clouds decided to clear up some more and Eren got a perfect view of the killer. It was definitely a wolf of sorts; dare he say werewolf. It stood on its back legs at the moment, but he was sure it could use all four. It was completely coved in black hair. Blood stained its muzzle and various parts of its chest. In one of its clawed hands, it held what was once apart of the dead man surrounding Eren’s feet.

The beast growled low at him and threw away the body part. It started to make its way towards Eren while he started to back up. It had no care for anything on the floor and Eren could hear the squelching sound its feet made as it stepped on the mans’ insides. It decided to stop a few feet away from him and just _stared_. There was hunger in its eyes and the promise of death.

After a few seconds of eyeing Eren up and down, it flashed a devilish, blood stained smile. Then it turned around and just left. Once again not caring for the dead man, it stepped on whatever was in its path and disappeared into the moonlit night. Its fading thunderous footsteps being the only indication that it was there.

Eren ran straight home. He’s surprised he didn’t wake up Mikasa and Armin from his labored breathing. Eren went straight to his room, took off his work clothes and shoes, and was dead to the world as he tried to erase the horrifying images from his mind. Right before he fell asleep, he heard a howl that shook him to his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this, I was about ready to write that Eren worked at the Wings of Freedom café, but then I thought no wait can't do that. The college and café are located near the forest which is exactly where I want Eren NOT to be. Silly me. I brought in the texting thingy again whoo! Did I mention I love to write Hanji too? God, she's so awesome to write. I love her so much. And Armin is being a butthead to Eren again yay I love it. Oh and Mrs. Ryes isn't a major character. She's just someone I came up with on the spot to be the owner of the store.
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions. All are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> I have a tumblr ~ kittynkatty


	10. There's A Rainbow At The End Of This Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS PIECE OF SHIT AUTHOR FINALLY UPDATED  
> I cannot thank you, readers, enough for being so patient with me. Thank you so very very much. Even if I may pull shit like this, know that I love every single one of you. In reality, you guys really make this story possible. You guys keep me going. Those who commented, you are all so damn sweet and I'd give you all hugs and bake you cookies if I could. You were all so kind and understanding. I can't say how grateful I am for the kind words you guys said.
> 
> For those who may not have read the other notes, expect me to update this story every 2-3 weeks now. If it is any longer, I will be sure to let you all know in advance. Because of the specific arc we're getting into though, updates might come on the 2 weeks side. ;)
> 
> A fair warning: this chapter starts out dark, but turns happy right at the very end.

Friday Day after the moon - X Eren X

Word of the man found shredded and torn to literal pieces spread quickly. Everyone was talking about the incident. He wasn’t found until mid-morning when one of the townspeople saw small splatters of blood leading to the alley on their daily jog. That, and a foul smell tainted the area.

The police were called and even they were mortified by what they saw. As of now, they deemed the man to have been killed by some large animal judging by some of the marks left at the scene and on the man’s bones. It wasn’t unlikely considering the town was surrounded by acres of forest.

From what the police have collected so far, the 32-year old man had no family and his name was John C. Timbers. People who had interacted with John said he wasn’t a man to be liked. He was an alcoholic with a long police record and has been in and out of jail for several years. He had been arrested several times for sexual assault, stealing, fights, and occasionally using and dealing illegal drugs.

In most people’s eyes, he was no one to be missed. One less bad person in the world.

People like John is what made Eren’s blood boil. He didn’t deserve to be in this world. He had his chance to be good and he blew it long ago. He was just another damn, feral animal that needed to be put down. Just thinking about him and what he had done made Eren clench his fists and grind his teeth. His nails were starting to bite into his skin but he didn’t notice. Any more pressure and the skin would break.

He had to shake his head to stop his teeth grinding and clenching less Mikasa see him with bloody hands. He didn’t need her mothering and his wrapped hands at the beginning of today. Yesterday was enough.

Eren wouldn’t be telling anyone about his incident with the werewolf beast. That would stay a secret as far as he was concerned. He had gotten away unscathed and that’s all that really mattered.

The images that he saw were another manner though. He couldn’t get them out of his mind. He ended up tossing and turning all night with a slideshow of what he had seen.

A dismembered head with a permanent scream etched on its face. Body parts strewn about. Puddles of blood. Intestines littering the ground. Blood stained teeth. Beastly eyes. They all haunted him.

They would go away and be pushed to the back of his mind eventually, but for now, it was still fresh and the slideshow would be on repeat until then.

There were a few good things he had to look forward to today. One: It was Friday which meant that the weekend was almost here. Two: He didn’t have to work the weekend. Three: Levi was coming back from his family visit. Maybe he could distract Eren from his horror night with anything interesting that happened at his family’s home.

Armin knocking on Eren’s door and saying he and Mikasa were about ready to leave had Eren tripping and falling around a mess of a room. His previous thoughts disappeared and were know focused on getting dressed.

He somehow managed to get in the car on time.

Early hours of Friday – X Levi X

Changing back hurt. Everything about the full moon hurt. There was always pain. Physically and mentally.

Despite it hurting less when changing back into something smaller compared to that beast, Levi still didn’t look forward to it. It always fucking hurt.

He got to be a human again though. That and being in control of himself again was maybe the only thing that he enjoyed. He also didn’t have to go through the change again until next month.

There are a lot of downsides upon turning back though. He’s always stark naked for one. Dick and ass in plain sight for all to see. That’s why he hightails it to his “rock spot” where some clothes were left in a backpack a few hours prior before he turned.

He’s always left with the remnants of the victim’s blood as well. Staining his hands, mouth, or anywhere else it had gotten on him. He was lucky if the damn beast happened to clean itself off. That was once in a blue moon.

Eating someone, like everything else, is out of his control. It’s revolting. Even after the many times he’s seen the inside of a person torn to pieces, he’ll never get used to it. Once he gets home, he’d be emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet for an hour. Having parts of another human being inside of one is sickening.

The blood of both the innocent and guilty will forever stain his hands and knowing just how they were killed and the pain they suffered through is worse. The beast makes them suffer. Some worse than others. And he can’t do anything about it. While he’s not the one doing the killing, he always takes the blame.

Maybe he could have done something about every death. Maybe every innocent that he’s killed could have been saved. Maybe if he tried harder, maybe if he wasn’t weak, many if he had better control…

So many ‘maybe’s.

Levi would be lucky if he got any sleep at all after the night. Especially after Eren.

 _God fucking dammit he fucking saw him_. Well not him, but technically him.

The look on his face is stained in Levi’s mind. He was petrified. While Levi had startled him on the one occasion during class, his fear then and in the alley were nothing alike. Eren truly thought he was going to die.

Levi thought so too.

He was yelling, screaming at Eren to run. Run away into a building or someplace safe. Anywhere as long as it was away from him. Levi yelled continuously at Eren to get away from him, even as his voice grew hoarse. The only reply Levi received was the echo of his own plea. Pulling at his chains and pounding on his cages’ walls, Levi knew Eren couldn’t hear him, but he did it regardless. He was so afraid.

He had started pleading and begging with the beast to not hurt Eren eventually. He deserved to live. He had done nothing wrong. He had a life ahead of him. Eren deserved its mercy.

Weather it heard Levi or not, the monster had merely grinned at Eren and left. Levi had sat in his mental prison in disbelief for the longest time. Silent, happy tears dripping down his face.

Sighing, Levi walked into his apartment and took a long, hot shower. He scrubbed his skin until it was red, trying to wash away both the blood and burden of killing yet another person. Both would neither completely wash away. It never would.

Today was going to be a long and tiresome day.

X Eren X

Eren acted as normal as he could after last night. The drive to school wasn’t bad. He just gazed out of the window, as usual, lost in his thoughts with Armin and Mikasa’s voices as background noise. Hanji and Erwin had confronted the three when they had walked onto Sina grounds.

They both wished them a good weekend in their respective manners; Hanji like she had had five cups of coffee and Erwin more politely. They had both asked if the trio had any fun plans for the weekend; which they all replied with a “No”. Eren would have been lying if he said he was adverting his eyes every few seconds from everyone to look for a certain short, raven haired man. Maybe Levi was running a bit late he considered. That seemed reasonable despite Levi not being nor acting like the one to be late even if he pulled an all-nighter.

Erwin had captured Armin and Mikasa’s attention with some topic which left Hanji and Eren standing on the sidelines. Eren was gazing at the tree tops behind Sina’s walls while Hanji was staring at him intently. He didn’t notice though. Hanji decided to take the lead of a conversation starter.

“Come on Eren! Let’s get out of here before we’re bored to death with these fools’ conversation. I can feel myself falling asleep,” she said while grabbing him by the hand and dragging him away.

Eren had luckily snapped out of his stupor by the time Hanji started pulling him along otherwise he would be greeting the dead grass.

“He-hey!” he started. “Wait a sec Hanji! Let me catch my balance.”

Hanji let go eventually despite his earlier protests and they both walked around the grass. Hanji broke the silence.

“Glad we got away from them huh, Eren? Friday is not the time for boring talk!” she cheerfully said.

Eren chuckled. “I didn’t mind it too much. I wasn’t paying attention anyway.”

“Pff I had a feeling you weren’t. How was work?” she asked. “I actually didn’t think you had a job until I asked you about it. No offense.”

Eren put a hand to his chest in fake hurt. “Wow Hanji. You think so little of me! To think that I, Eren Jaeger, would mooch off my two best friends’ income. I’m hurt by your assumption.”

Hanji laughed. “I didn’t mean it like that! I meant it like you didn’t have a job _yet_. As in, I knew you would have one but not this early,” she said while making crazy, over exaggerated arm gestures. Eren narrowly escaped getting hit by one of them.

“Nah. I already had one basically once Armin, Mikasa, and I moved into town. I wouldn’t do that to them.”

“You look like the type of person who would do something like that. It’s a good quality. You still didn’t answer my question though. Where do you work anyway? I want the details Eren!”

Eren laughed. “Alright alright. It not that interesting really, but it was okay. I shouldn’t have been working that late in the first place, but my boss is a such a sweet and kind woman I couldn’t refuse. Nothing exciting happened. Just restocking chips and listening to classic rock. I work in a small general goods store. I guess you can say I’m the manager of sorts. And that’s pretty much it. Nothing more than that really.”

Hanji turned her head slightly where she could see Eren but still see where she was walking. She furrowed her brows ever so slightly as she looked Eren up and down. “Nothing else?” she questioned.

Eren shook his head. “Nothing else. Nothing much will happen in the dead of night especially in store as small as the one I work at.” Hanji seemed to be pressing for something more but Eren couldn’t figure out what. What would she expect to happen at a small store in a town like this and especially as late as it was? Werewolves? Well, that was a certain possibility now. Eren wasn’t about to tell Hanji that though. As crazy as she may be, she would never believe in a story as ridiculous as that.

Hanji searched his face for a few more moments before she went back to her goofy self and onto another topic about something that happened in one of her classes. She ended up talking all up until they had to part ways for their respective class.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

With the last class being evidence analysis, it was only reasonable that for the day’s assignment, students would be analyzing some of the “less gruesome” evidence that was left behind at yesterday’s crime.

Eren thought that this was just fucking fantastic. After reading the board, he practically fell in his seat and mentally groaned. Seeing it in person was enough. Now he had to look at it again and actually analyze shit. He already knew what did it and he’d rather not relive what he had seen in a printout.

Eren continued cursing his life until he heard a sigh beside him. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he fully realized Levi was here. And god did he look terrible.

He had dark circles under his eyes, a posture that spoke levels of exhaustion, his hair looked as if he had just run his hand through it, and his clothes looked carelessly thrown on.

Worry tugging at all parts of Eren’s mind, he asked “Levi? Are you okay? I mean, you look awful. What happened?”

Levi waved his hand in a dismissing manner and turned to look at him. “Don’t worry about it. I got home really late last night and I wasn’t about to go to sleep in dirty clothes. I also had a few things to do that put me off my routine. I’m fine.”

Eren was still looking at Levi with concern. Levi sighed. “Eren, seriously relax. I’m fine. I’m just sleep deprived is all. I’ll be better by Monday. Besides,” Levi smirked. “Worry doesn’t look good on you.” He was hoping he could distract Eren from his exhaustion and shitty state. It seemed to work because Eren rolled his eyes.

“Well excuse me for worrying about you then. How was your family visit?” he asked.

Levi shrugged. “It was fine. Nothing worth mentioning. My uncle just wanted to see me is all.”

There was something that Eren noticed while Levi was talking. Two things actually. Levi had what looked like a bandage wrapped around his forearm. The tips were just peeking out of his sleeves. And his eyes. Eren had seem the before. Not in the way of ‘Levi is sitting right beside him’ kind of way. But in the way that he had seem them when Levi was out of town. His eye color was too unique for another person to have.

It clicked all of a sudden. The wolf that saved him. When he had first seen that wolfs’ eyes, Eren thought they looked familiar. And now with the familiarity right beside him; he made the connection but it was completely ridiculous. It had to be coincidence Eren tried to reason with himself. Wolves can have blue, silver eyes. That bandage on Levi’s arm had to be coincidental too. There was just no other way. Being attacked in a few days has really gotten him worked up. Eren couldn’t help but be curious though.

“Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened to your arm?” he asked while pointing at the bandage.

Levi slightly stiffened which didn’t go unnoticed. He didn’t expect the question. He had to lie yet again.

“The cats my aunt and uncle own scratched and bit the hell out of my arm,” Levi replied a bit too quickly even for his own liking.

It didn’t seem Eren was convinced of his answer if the quick furrow of his brows was anything to go by. He could practically feel Eren trying to make sense of the “coincidental” wound he and his wolf form shared. The bandage made it too good to be true.

Eren mentally noted both his shock and quick response. “Ouch. What made them do that?”

“I have no clue. Those cats don’t like a lot of people though. I’m probably not the only one that’s had something like this happen to them.”

Before Eren could say another word, the professor started speaking. It was a complete relief for Levi.

“Today you will all be drawing conclusions from the pictures of evidence that I will be handing out. You will be working in groups of two to three or if you prefer to work by yourself, that is fine too. There is a variety of pictures so some groups may get a picture that’s the same as another, but know that you are not allowed to speak to another group for the conclusions they have made or what evidence they have. This is purely for you and any of your group members. I’d also prefer if you all make a conclusion solely based on the pictures you see; not on what has been released to the public via news.” The professor paused for a moment. Students who were making gestures at one another stopped and payed attention.

“As a lot of you may know, there was an attack late last night and the site of the crime is very graphic. Having special permission, I’ve picked out the least to mildly graphic pictures of the scene. The only requirement I have is what you think killed the man. You can make any other conclusions you may like such as how big and with what, but that one conclusion is mandatory. However, you must back up your conclusion with evidence that explains why that particular being killed the man. You will have until Monday to turn this in and it can be done in any particular fashion with a paper from each individual. If you get it done any sooner, that’s fine, but wait until Monday to turn it in. Feel free to ask me any questions. That is all.”

It was unspoken that Eren and Levi would be working together. As soon as the pictures were laid on their table, Eren wanted nothing to do with them and Levi only scowled as he mentally relived his nightmare all over again. He didn’t want to hear the man’s dying screams again. If anything, both of them wanted to tear the pictures apart. Evidence analysis be damned; they already knew what killed that man.

Levi was looking at them, but not fully taking them in. He had a glazed look in his eyes. That soon passed though and he turned his head away from the pictures. Eren wouldn’t blame him. It looked like they had gotten the worst of the photos too with all too much detail. Why did the universe hate him?

The first photo showed the alley floor. A few of, what looked to be, the man’s intestines were in the shot with splatters and small pools of blood. Upon closer inspection, small hairs could be seen. The second picture wasn’t much better. Instead of the insides of a person, bloody bones and dismembered limbs were seen. Bite marks littered said bones. The third and last photo showed what was left of the man’s chest. While part of it was gone, and three claw marks claw marks could be seen on the shirt.

“Well, I guess we better get started,” Eren said reluctantly. “As much as I really don’t want to keep staring at these, we have to do this assignment.”

Levi replied with, “Yeah.”

Together and trying to sound as innocently as possible on both Eren and Levi’s part, they concluded that an animal in the larger Canis Lupis species is what killed the man due to the residual hairs and method of killing. The animal killed its victim with both its claws and teeth via the evidence left on the end of the dismembered limb and the marks on the bones. Whether the victim died from blood loss first is unknown.

The rest of class was spent making small talk. How Eren’s night at the store was, weekend plans, annoying professors, anything that didn’t revolve around the completed assignment. Levi, in turn, kept things very brief and to the point. Eren didn’t know how much more of the pictures he could take.

Levi seemed off the whole time to him. When Eren purposely made a dumb assumption, Levi hadn’t called him a dumbass or made any sort of comment. He simply said, “No. That doesn’t sound right. How about…” and he went on to explain.

Levi was able to tell the entire time that Eren was trying to piece the puzzle pieces of the photos together as if he saw nothing. He had to admit, Eren did a pretty good job. He could only hope that he sounded just as convincing which was most likely the case considering he hadn’t said a whole lot during the entire analysis. He only pointed out a few things here and there to make their argument sound more convincing.

Eren felt, no he knew there was more to Levi’s short trip then he would let on. It certainly wasn’t any of his business to ask, however. Maybe he could get him to cheer up some? He could try.

No, he would cheer Levi up some cause he’s Eren Fucking Jaeger and he would be damned if he let this beautiful raven suffer in his troubles. If it was to distract him for a few hours, then he’ll do it.

~ ~ ~ ~

Walking through the woods was peaceful. Even if all of the tress were bare without their leaves, the woods was still a relaxing setting. For Levi at least. Despite some of the painful memories there, the forest would always hold a sort of tranquility. Eren hadn’t said anything the whole time either. Guess they both weren’t much for talking right now.

The crunching of leaves and the songs on the few birds are all that met Levi’s and Eren’s ears. The smell of autumn was heavy in the air. Not a creature in sight. Occasionally, a small gust of wind would bring the smell of creek water to the young men’s noses. Well, Levi could already smell it.

“H-hey. Levi?” Eren asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve… seemed kinda down today and while I don’t know anything about what happened on your trip, I’d like to cheer you up some.”

Levi stopped in his tracks. He was both surprised and touched by Eren’s sudden statement. “Eren, I don’t- “but Eren cut him off.

“I’m not saying I want you to talk about what happened. It’s none of my business and I figured you didn’t want to. What I’m trying to say is um,” he paused and kicked some of the leaves around his feet. “What I’m trying to ask is do you maybe want to go out and get some coffee this weekend?” Eren stared at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh seeing as how maybe we both don’t have that much work to do over the weekend and it wouldn’t be for that long; I figured we could both go out and do something. I thought it might take your mind off whatever it is you’re thinking about for a while.”

Levi didn’t know what to make of Eren’s offer. Eren had just asked him out somewhere all because he wanted to make Levi feel better. What had Levi done to deserve this kindness? Nothing. Yet, here was Eren, sweet and kind Eren, asking scary looking Levi of all people, out for coffee.

Eren took Levi’s silence the wrong way because he started to stutter out, “U-um I mean. We don’t have to do that! If you made plans already and didn’t feel like I-I shouldn’t have known about them then I understand and- “

“Eren!” Levi interrupted. Eren clamped his mouth shut and a small flush of pink lit his cheeks.

“Heh. S-sorry. But if you really don’t want to then…” he trailed off.

Levi smiled and gave a small laugh. At that Eren looked up and had a look of confusion. “Eren, what I was trying to say was I’d love to go out for coffee with you.”

Eren lit up like a Christmas tree. “Oh! Uh, really?!” Levi nodded with a small smile still on his lips. “That’s great! Um. Would 11 be okay? At the Wings of Freedom?” the happy brunette asked.

“11 it is at the Wings of Freedom,” the just as happy raven replied.

The rest of the walk was blissfully comfortable between the two. An invisible barrier had been lifted which the two hadn’t noticed was there. Conversation flowed between them like the silence hadn’t existed in the first place.

When Levi got home, he picked up Delmi and spun her around in circles repeatedly saying, “I’m going out with Eren tomorrow!”

When Eren got home, he walked into his room, grabbed the nearest pillow, and yelled out of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Pretty dark and serious in the beginning but happy and silly at the end! That's how the next few chaps are going to be actually. No more super seriousness for awhile and most likely more dialogue which I'm sorry there isn't much of. I'm trying to fix that. Anyway, let's get this Ereri train rollin'~ with the help of out favorite crazy glasses and blonde coconut of course!
> 
> I'm also open to ANY and ALL suggestions for any fluff, date ideas, silliness, dumb/silly text messages/group chats, Armin and Hanji plots (Erwin and Mikasa can be there too!), etc. you want to see. I'd be more than happy to write some because starting next chap and until I feel the time is right, this story is going into the arc of Eren and Levi's relationship. I have a few ideas already, but I really want to include your inputs in this story. I'd be super happy if you guys can! You can leave a comment below with your idea or you can message me more privately on my tumblr. Whatever floats you boat my beauties!
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions, all are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> I have a tumblr ~ kittynkatty


	11. The Smell of Coffee and the Sound of Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say look for the chapter next weekend? I meant the week after. Ugh guys, I feel really bad that I have to keep apologizing for the same thing. I honestly did not know how to start this chapter out at all along with what was going to happen in it. I actually did start writing the Sunday when I was supposed to update but because I didn't know how to start it out or where it was going, I stared at a blank document for a good 15 minutes. Unmotivation played a big part as well. I'm still redoing the other chapters and I have no clue when that will be done.  
> Anyway, here's that chapter.

“WHAT?! You’re going on a date with Eren?! Levi!” Hanji’s screaming voice emitted from the poor speaker on Levi’s phone. Expecting this, Levi had enough time to move his phone away from his ear less he wanted hearing problems. He didn’t know why this would have been a good idea in the first place.

He sighed. “It’s not a date Hanji. We’re just going out for coffee. Hanging out really,” he said while pacing around his apartment. He was nervous as hell.

“Honey, when someone asks you out for coffee like that, it’s a date.”

A pink hue dusted Levi’s cheeks. He was glad Hanji wasn’t in the same room and was talking to her on the phone. He probably wouldn’t have told her this anyway if the both of them had met in person.

“No it’s not. Haven’t you ever gone out with another girl before? That’s called hanging out.” He checked his watch. 5 more minutes. Damn.

“You know for a fact that I never had any other friends besides you and Erwin, Levi. Although, there was that one girl that I had worked with when dissecting that cat in high school. Her and I got along pretty well.”

“That’s not the point.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “This isn’t a date.” He heard a light chuckle on the other side of the speaker.

“Whatever makes you comfortable, sweetie.”

“Whatever.” He looked at his watch and saw it was time for him to leave. “I have to leave. Talk to you later glasses.” Levi was about ready to end the call when he heard a “Wait!” from his phone.

“What Hanji? I have to go.”

“This is really important. I promise. Do you remember those samples of blood I took from you about a month ago? I’ve been studying them since then and I found something really interesting.”

Levi didn’t answer right away. He stopped walking towards the front door in fact. That was something important and he needed to see. He really needed to leave though.

Levi sighed out, “Fuck. As important as that is, we can discuss it later. I really need to leave Hanji. We’ll talk about it after I get back, okay?”

“Alright. Have fun and tell Eren I sad hi!”

Levi rolled his eyes and ended the call. He told Delmi he’d be back later who meowed in response and curled up on the armchair.

~ ~ ~ ~

Levi was almost at the Wings of Freedom and into warmth. While it was chilly outside, he had decided to dress nicely, yet casually. What he wore consisted of a pair of dark jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with a baggy turtleneck, and a black jacket with fur lining the hood. He looked good and was still moderately warm.

As always when entering the Wings of Freedom, the scent of coffee, tea, and pastries greeted him along with its enveloping warmth. Looking around the small establishment, he spotted several other young adults with laptops and warm drinks, steam swirling and mixing with the air. As he scanned the crowd, he spotted a familiar mop of brown hair in a booth more towards the back of the café. Eren was staring out of the window nursing what looked like coffee judging from the smell. Levi went and ordered black tea before coming towards the booth.

Eren must have looked over during the time Levi’s order was being made because Eren was staring at him with a big grin that brought out the beautiful green in his eyes. They were literally sparkling. Levi still couldn’t believe that Eren was smiling because of him being there.

Levi flashed him a small smile that was full of warmth while he slid in the seat in front of Eren. Eren was wearing the same green jacket he had worn when they first met with a black V-neck (presumed to be long sleeved) an unwrapped white scarf and jeans. Levi thought he looked gorgeous.

The sunlight was hitting Eren just right which gave him an ethereal glow. His smile was one out of pure joy and his eyes were glowing. Levi thought he would get drunk off of the sight. He drank this perfect image in all he could so he could cherish the scene.

“Hey,” Eren started.

“Hey,” Levi replied. Glancing at his watch, Levi commented, “I was here right at eleven yet you were already here.”

Eren was looking Levi up and down before he responded. It didn’t go unnoticed. “Haha uh yeah most of the time I’m known for being late so I made sure to leave really early so there was no way I would be late. I only got here five minutes before you so I wasn’t super early,” he explained all while rubbing the back of his neck with a faint blush.

Levi chuckled. “Being late as in the first day of school late?”

“Um yeah. Sometimes a little bit later than that too.” Eren smiled guilty.

Levi shook his head at Eren’s response. He blew on his tea and picked up the styrofoam cup in his usual by the rim manner. Taking a sip, Eren stared at him curiously.

“What?” Levi asked.

Being caught by his obvious staring, Eren jumped slightly and stuttered out, “O-oh sorry. I didn’t mean to stare, but I noticed the way you hold your cup. It’s different.”

Levi glanced at his hand holding his tea and back at Eren. “I guess it is. I’ve always done this though. I think it was something I picked up from my mother.” He tried his best to not let his voice go dark and remain neutral at that last word, but he couldn’t help the small amount that did. His last memories of his parents weren’t the best.

Eren continued staring at Levi’s hand then said, “I wish I could have met her. She seemed like an interesting woman.”

Levi stared at Eren, his eyes narrowing. “Interesting as in…?” he trailed off, leaving the rest for Eren to finish.

Eren caught the hostility because he started waving his hands. “Oh no not like that! I mean as in the good interesting. Um. L-like, she must have been a wonderful person to be around and the type of person you would want to befriend and get to know, if that makes any sense. I didn’t mean it in any rude or offending way. I really do wish I could have met your mother.”

Eren started to wring his hands together, staring at the table’s surface. He knew he screwed up. This was the end of their whatever type or relationship they had. His eyes wouldn’t meet Levi’s stare. Levi continued to study him.

Levi’s parents, especially his mother, were a sensitive topic and he would say some choice words to Eren if he was mocking her in any way. He knew Eren wouldn’t do something like that, but he couldn’t help but be on the defensive. He loved his mother too much to let anyway say shit about her, even in death. Eren’s words were genuine though and his behavior further proved that. Eren was trying to make himself small, harmless.

Levi sighed and looked down at the table. “Yeah,” he murmured. “I wish you could have met her too. She would have liked you.”

Eren looked up relieved, but understanding as Levi continued talking. “My mom probably would have liked you too. She may have given you a stern talking too about how you use profanity first, but I would be due for one too. We’d both get our ears pulled.” Eren rubbed his ear as he remembered the pain of it.

Levi gave a small chuckle while Eren smiled, the conversation turning lighter.

“You look a lot better than you did yesterday. The dark circles under your eyes are almost gone,” Eren pointed out.

“I fell asleep a bit after I got home,” he lied.

He had actually spent a full hour trying to accept that he was going to spend an hour or two with Eren the next day. While he was, overall, calm on the outside and choosing his outfit for the next day slowly and carefully, his mind was a whirl of thoughts and emotions. It wasn’t until after he fed Delmi around 5 did he finally turn in early.

“Well that’s good. You really needed it. I’m happy to see that you look so much better.” Eren beamed.

Levi blushed slightly so he quickly took a sip of his tea and hoped the heat from it would act as a cover-up. It didn’t work too well judging by the laughter he saw flash in Eren’s eyes.

The two continued on like that for a while until Levi saw movement from the corner of his eye. Eren had gone to get another coffee so he took the opportunity to look out the window. In the distance, he could see the glare of glasses as well as blonde hair peeking out from the leaves.

Fucking Hanji and Erwin.

Looking over at Eren (he was waiting for his coffee now), Levi sent a quick text to both Hanji and Erwin saying: I can see the both of you, fuckheads.

A few moments, and thanks to his sensitive hearing, he heard a satisfying shriek coming from the bush the two spies were in. Leaves fell to the ground and the bush shook. Hanji knows that he has excellent eyesight. He would have seen them sooner or later.

Levi must have been smirking because when Eren came back he asked, “What’s so funny?”

Levi nodded his head in the window’s direction. “There were a few spies snooping on us.”

Eren sat down and looked through the window. He snorted. “It’s looks like Hanji and Erwin. I can’t help but be impressed though that they both fit in that small bush.”

Levi had his head resting on his hand and turned towards the window to see the sight of Hanji and Erwin’s retreating figures. “Don’t let them know you said that or we’ll both never hear the end of it.”

“Got it.”

The rest of the time spent in the cozy café went uneventful and filled with both friendly and teasing conversation. Sometimes, light laughter could be heard from the booth which sat the two young men. No one payed any mind to them though and the two wouldn’t have cared anyway. The Wings of Freedom was a place to relax, unwind, have a hot drink, and simply be given a quiet atmosphere.

What was meant to be a shared hour or two, turned into five when Eren finally checked the time on his phone.  


“Oh shit! It’s 4 o’clock!” He groaned out, “Mikasa is going to have my ass. Armin too. I told them I’d be back by 1:30 at the latest.”

Shocked as well, Levi checked his own watch and sure enough, it was a few minutes past 4. How had they allowed that to happen? Levi was an excellent time manager; so how did the time fly by without him noticing?

“We both better get going then. I still have to feed my cat,” Levi said.

Eren nodded and together, they both got up and left the building.

Walking out into the cold made Levi shiver, zip up his jacket, and shove his hands into his jacket pockets. Eren only zipped his jacket part way and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

The wind had picked up while they were inside enjoying each other’s company so now they had to trek back to their homes in an icy gust.

Despite his many advantages, having a warmer body temperature wasn’t one of them so Levi was fucking freezing. He was scrunching up his shoulders in an attempt to create some warmth but it did very little.

Mentally cursing himself, he suddenly saw a flash of white and felt a soft material being wrapped around his neck. In front of him was Eren, looking down at him then looking at his neck and gave a satisfying nod.

“You looked cold. I thought that since I’m already warm, I didn’t need the scarf and you could have more use out of it.”

Levi looked down at the scarf and picked up a piece of it between his fingers. It was really soft and he felt so much warmer already. He gave Eren a mumbled “Thanks.” Eren smiled down at him and watched him as Levi burrowed his face into the scarf.

It smelt like him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Walking through the door 15 minutes later, Levi shrugged off his coat and put his shoes to the side. He was all too happy to be back in his heated home.

Feeling a weight around his neck, he realized he still had Eren’s scarf on. He had completely forgotten about it when he and Eren went their separate ways.

He took out his phone and saw he had texts from Erwin and Hanji. He would deal with those two later, but for the moment, Eren is who he wanted to text.

Levi told him he still had his scarf and when it would be a good time to return it. He busied himself with other tasks as he waited for a response. It didn’t take long for him to get a reply though.

Eren had texted back Monday would be fine for him. It wasn’t a priority that he had it back asap so Levi could take care of it until then.

Levi felt slightly guilty so he was relieved Eren had said that. The scarf was soft as hell and it had Eren’s smell all over it. It was intoxicating and he wanted to fill his whole apartment with Eren’s scent.

So, he kept it around his neck. He felt a feeling of safety from it. It felt like Eren was there despite him being a mile or so away. He didn’t understand, but he embraced it regardless.

Levi was in no mood to talk to Hanji or Erwin about anything right now, but he checked their messages anyway. Erwin’s said that the whole plan was Hanji’s idea and she forced him into it. However, Erwin also said he’s glad he did because he enjoyed it and to check Hanji’s message as to why. He also said that he was happy for Levi.

Levi was baffled. His questions though, were answered when he checked Hanji’s messages. He had a total of ten and they were all filled with pictures of Eren, himself, and then the both of them.

Some were of the both of them laughing. Levi could see himself full of joy and actually enjoying himself. He could even see some of the crinkles in his eyes. His teeth from smiling so wide. The slight indentions of his dimples. The pure delight on his face. The same went for Eren. They were both so happy.

The other photos consisted of just him or Eren in the shot. Most were of Eren and those were the ones he cared about the most. The ones that did have only him in the shot had the still picture of his gaze directed at Eren. Levi was almost embarrassed with how he looked. Almost.

Looking at Eren’s photos, he saved them all to his phone. There were ones of Eren laughing, smiling, pouting, looking embarrassed, blushing, even returning a mimic of Levi’s gaze towards Levi himself. Levi couldn’t nor would he identify the emotion that both of their gazes held. There was something there, but no name could be given. He simply thought all of the pictures were absolute treasures.

Looking at the one text Hanji sent, it simply said: I gave u proof as to how much eren makes u happy levi. go 4 this relationship please?

Levi sighed and answered Hanji with a simple “Thanks for the photos.”

Levi gazed at the photos longer until he finally decided to call it a day. He changed his clothes, fed Delmi, and did some work for a few hours before going to bed. Eren’s laughter and his smiling face lulled Levi to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad. I didn't know how to write this chapter at all. I started typing random shit.  
> Also, very important. May is right around the corner so that means finals. Yayyyyyy. I most likely won't update for the entirety of next month so please take note of that.  
> As always, I'm open to any and all ideas of happy fun times you want to see in the future chapters. I will see you guys in the next update, bye!
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, suggestions, all are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr ~ kittynkatty


	12. I'm a walnut

H-hey everyone! Long time no see? *hides behind a boulder*

 

Okay so I'm terribly late and haven't posted anything in about 3 months. Yep. I know. I'm terrible. I was planning to update sometime after my break started but that didn't happen as you can obviously see. I had to do some college things (lots of research), I went on vacation, went to anime expo which was freaking amazing, aaaaaaand I've been incredibly lazy. Still am.

Like I said though in the beginning of this fic, I will NOT abandon this. Yes, there may be some intervals when I don't update on time or the updates are super spread out but I refuse to abandon this. It took a lot of courage for me to start writing this fic and after all the nice comments I have gotten and the support I have received, all of that will have gone to waste if I just give up and leave this fic unfinished. I will not let that go to waste and I will continue to write this fic that I've had in my head for literal months. I love you guys and while I haven't really shown that, know that I do and I appreciate all of you. You have actually taken the time to read this idea of mine that I turned into a story and clicked that little kudo button or write out a comment. Or have just read this fic in general! Regardless, it all means so much to me and I can't say thank you enough or post enough chapters to thank you all for those little actions and being patient with me. I didn't mean for this to turn sappy but it just happened. As all the other chapters in this fic have. ;)

As always, I'm welcoming your guys' ideas because I really will use those and it makes things interesting! I don't know when the new chapter will come out sadly because I haven't thought of this fic in awhile. Hopefully soon. See you all in the next update! ^3^

 

~A walnut


	13. In Which the Author is Alive and Well

Hello everyone! I'm not dead as I may have led you to believe. So I want to address a few things. A mix of good and maybe bad. Depends on how you view it.

Before I do that, I want to say how sorry I am. All I can say is that a lack of motivation, inspiration, and college has seriously impacted any desire I had to write. I would think about this fic every now and then, but actually sitting down to write it just didn't have any appeal to me. I wanted to, yet I didn't. I know how some love this fic and can't wait for it to update. Some of you have even left such heart warming comments (which I love and adore with my entire being), but I still couldn't find any drive. I wanted to update, but I just couldn't.

As of late, however, I've been wanting to write again. I haven't looked at or even touched this fic in several months which leaves me with the problem of picking up where I left off. Regardless, getting back on today and reading your guys' comments again, I can't even begin to describe how I felt about those. I love all of those comments left on my last author's note (I'm a Walnut) and I actually have them saved so I can look back at them in the future to motivate me. Thank you so all so much. Those comments mean so much to me.

As for the things I want to address:

1\. This fic will continue! As I have said many times before, I will not abandon this fic. I love it too much to simply toss it away. It may take awhile, but it will be done someday. That brings me to the second thing.

2\. I'm probably changing the way I update. In the past, I've written chapters and edited them the same day they go up (most times). I'm thinking about instead, finishing this fic first then posting a new chapter say a few times a week or something. Still haven't planned the schedule out yet haha.

3\. I might rewrite some chapters. Some of them I'm not happy with and I think I can do better. There would likely be no huge changes. If there are any huge changes, I'd be sure to let you all know.

4\. I actually have chapter 12 written (have for awhile now) would you all like it now or wait until I finish the story and have a somewhat schedule? To help decide, I'll give some insight as to what's in it. Chapter 12 focuses on Levi and Hanji. For 90% if it, it's happy fun times with some seriousness mixed in. I plan on the next chapters being fluff as well. No angst for awhile.

That's all I wanted to say for now. If any of you have an update schedule in mind (how often you'd want the fics per week) please let me know. I always want everyone's input. You are all apart of this fic as much as I am. As for this author note and the one before, I will delete these when the next chapter goes up. Thank you all and again, I'm so sorry.

See you in the next update!

Littleanimenerd


End file.
